Once Upon a Time
by goblinesque
Summary: What if in the alternate universe, there was another woman that knew of the deal that Rumpelstiltskin had made with Shrek? What happens when she is caught by Rumpelstiltskin and makes a deal with him that involves the guessing of names? Just who is this beautiful creature?
1. The Singing Princess

**Chapter One: The Singing Princess**

**A/N: This idea has been keeping me up at night. I know that Rumpelstiltskin may seem out of character (maybe it's because I have now become used to writing Once Upon a Time tales) so I hope you forgive me. The picture that I have used shows Belle from Beauty & the Beast but my character is not her. **

**I own nothing that is recognizeable. I only state this once.**

**I also love reviews! :)**

Rumpelstiltskin finally was away from all the hassle of being king for the day. He smiled at the fact that Shrek's contract had transported him further back in time to the day that he had actually taken control of the kingdom of Far Far Away.

He jumped in his curly toed shoes as the thought of every royal that had ever outwitted him or had ever pushed him down was now locked in the dungeons. Now all he had to worry about was Princess Fiona and that god awful buffoon of an ogre known only as Shrek.

"Ohhh I'm sexy and I know it," he sang in glee as he danced the Moonwalk across the golden floors of his new castle.

"And this crown only makes me sexier," he announced in glee as he pulled the crown off his head and spun it around his index finger. It was a rather beautiful crown if he had to say so himself. It was gold and beautifully decorated in red rubies and white and red velvet made up the interior.

"Your Majesty," Baba announced from behind him and he jumped in fear that one of the ogres had made their way into his new castle.

"What is it Baba? Can't you see that I'm busy," he screamed in an annoying voice.

"Sir we have the royals secure. You can rest easy tonight," the green skinned witch announced and then bowed to him.

"Good now get out," he hissed, "And while you're not busy…give Fifi a bath."

Baba shuddered and then nodded to her new king. She quickly turned and rushed out of the hall. She was going to send one of the younger witches to give the horrid goose the bath.

...

The wind blew open his windowed doors that opened up to his balcony. He rushed as fast as his little legs would carry him and grabbed at the swinging doors but then a sweet noise entered his ears.

Someone was singing.

And it wasn't a horrible piece of trash that the new generations of witches sing. It was an amazingly haunting song that sent shivers down his spine.

"_No more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You are the home my heart has searched for_

_For so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along," _the unknown singer sang.

Rumpelstiltskin climbed on to the balcony's postings and looked down to see a figure walking in his gardens. He could tell by the voice and the figure that the singer was a woman. Who it was, now that was the problem. He jumped quickly from the balcony and landed perfectly on the ground. He walked as fast as he could and hid behind a small bush as he watched the woman walk in the shadows of his garden.

"_There are times I run too hard_

_Afraid to show the other side_

_Alone in the night without you_

_But now I know just who you are_

_And I know you hold my heart finally_

_This is where I belong_

_It is you I have loved all along." _

Her voice was beautiful. He had to know who she was but he did not want hear the beautiful voice end. What was he to do?

"_No more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You are the home my heart's searched for _

_For so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along."_

He watched as she leaned down and picked one of the blooming roses from his garden and let it trace the thin skin of her cheek.

"You sing beautifully," he heard himself say out loud as he moved from his place behind the bush. He watched as she grabbed at the hood of her dark blue cloak and turned away from him quickly.

"No, no," he begged and jumped in front of her and grabbed the bottom of her light blue and white gown.

"Don't go," he announced as he looked up at her. He tried to see her face but the shadows that surrounded them would not allow it.

"I shouldn't be here," she informed quickly as she dropped the rose and jerked at her skirts and rushed away from this little man that had taken over all of Far Far Away.

"Stop," he demanded quickly. "I demand you."

The woman kept running from him and he screamed for Baba to come to him. He smiled as he watched his loyal witches jump out of open windows and flew down on their brooms.

The woman ran as fast as she could but it was for nothing.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as Baba and some unknown little witch grabbed the woman and threw her to her knees. He was a little peeved that the hood of the cloak had yet to fall from her head to reveal her identity.

"Get off of me," she hissed as she fought against the witches.

He smiled as he skipped toward her and looked at the creature that now stood in front of him. On her knees, she was eye to eye with him. He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Let me see what ya look like under there," he demanded with a smile as he took in the woman's pale face and bright blue eyes. This was the creature that possessed the hauntingly beautiful voice. He had never imagined that she would be so breathtakingly beautiful.

"What's your name," he demanded.

She looked at him in anger and bit her lip.

He grimaced at her. She wasn't going to tell him her name for some odd reason. He knew immediately that she was hiding something from him.

He smiled as the woman tried to jerk away from his witches but it was for naught once again. But this time he was in for a surprise.

"She's a royal," Baba announced as the cloak fell from her head and revealed the crown that sat upon her head.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the woman that was now staring at him. He watched as fear crossed her face and then was quickly replaced by anger.

"Who are you," he demanded. "What kingdom did you rule? What's your story?"

"I shall never tell you Rumpelstiltskin," she spat at him as the witches jerked her up from her place on the ground.

"I want to know," he hissed at her.

"Maybe Shrek and Fiona will tell you who I am but I never will," she hissed at him as the witches drug her into the castle and toward the dungeons.

He watched as the witches ripped her blue velvet cloak off then her crown and all of her jewels. Well he couldn't have that. She had caught his attention now. He wanted to know who this beautiful singer was.

"Baba," he screamed and watched as she left the other witches to tend to the woman.

"I want her things," Rumpelstiltskin announced. "And put her in her in the solitary cells for safe keeping."

"Yes Your Highness," she answered quickly and handed him the cloak that she had placed around her shoulders and the jewelry that she had already claimed as her own.

**End Note: So what do you think so far?**

**I always love reviews! They honestly keep me going! I started this tale because the reviews for the prequel to my Once Upon a Time stories has slowed way down.**

**Review. :)**


	2. The Deal

**Chapter Two: The Deal**

**A/N: Well here is chapter 2! I even made a little video for this but I won't upload it until later in the story! :)**

Rumpelstiltskin waited until it was very late and everyone in the castle had finally fallen asleep. Not a creature was stirring in this large castle, not even the three blind mice that had decided to take up residence in his home.

He held his small lamp in his hand as he walked down the stairs into the dungeon. Baba had told him exactly where they had placed her. He had to know who she was and he would make her tell him if it was the last thing that he ever did.

He opened the large wooden door and let the light fill the cell that this little princess lived inside. He looked to see that she was huddled in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees and her long dirty blonde curls hiding her face. He could see the shiver that went through her at the sudden draft that came through the one lone window high above her.

"Princess," he announced softly in an attempt to wake her.

"I'm awake you little pest," she hissed and looked up at him with hate in her sad blue eyes.

"Ha ha ha," he said sarcastically, "I haven't heard that insult before."

She shivered once again and rubbed her arms in hopes of warming herself up but it was for nothing, though it did not go unnoticed by Rumpelstiltskin.

"Here," she heard the little creep's voice announce and handed her the cloak that the witches had ripped from her. She grabbed it quickly and pulled it around her.

"Thank you," she whispered and looked up at him and smiled. "Does it give you happiness that you will kill off the very rulers that had made you who you are? Tomorrow morning will decide your very fate Rumpelstiltskin."

"Oh," he said and waved his hand at her as he walked closer to her, "I'm not killing them all. I'm leaving one of them alive. She intrigues me, she's a mystery wrapped in another mystery! She's an enigma."

"You want my identity," she asked with a giggle. "Well Rumpelstiltskin that is one thing that I do not give up very easily."

"No I think that you will give it to me easily once you watch your family hang," he replied quickly in a tone that mocked sadness.

She smiled and shook her head, "You have no clue who my family is. How can you be so sure that they even live in the land of Far Far Away?"

"Listen Princess," he announced, now very annoyed at her tone, "I want to know who you are."

"Well, we all want things," she replied harshly. "I want Sir Depp to magically fall into my arms, I want the true love's kiss, the happily ever after that every little girl is promised. You want to be taller and to know my name…but that just isn't going to happen."

"I'll make you a deal," he announced with a smile as he threw her jewels and her crown to the ground. He watched as her bright blue eyes looked down at her sapphire encrusted silver crown.

"I'm a woman of deals and tricks as well Rumpelstiltskin," she answered as she looked up at him with knowing eyes.

"You sing for me and I'll let you live," he informed her with a smile.

She giggled and replied, "And what will happen to me if I do this, you won't let me just leave the castle. You know that I will find the ogres and help them defeat you."

He glared at her and then stomped his foot in anger and said, "You will still be a prisoner of course. You sing to me and I get one guess as to who you are every day."

"And if you guess correctly," she asked.

"You won't be my prisoner anymore," he answered with a smile.

She giggled at this little deal and shook her head and asked, "So I could just make it easy on you and make it painfully obvious just to gain my freedom?"

Rumpelstiltskin stopped. That wasn't too good of a bargain.

"No! You just sing to me and I take a shot in the dark as to who you are," he announced. "Is that a fair deal or what?"

He watched as the woman shook her head and giggled at him.

"Well?"

"Do you have a contract for me to sign," she asked sarcastically.

"No need," he answered and held his hand out to her.

"Fine," the princess answered and shook his hand quickly, "But know this Rumpelstiltskin, I am a trickster myself. You try to screw me I will end you."

"Oh screwing is just a perk," he whispered with glee as he looked at her as a gold dust moved over her thin arm.

"What's your guess Rumpelstiltskin," she asked quickly as she looked up at him.

"You can sing, you are in blue, and you were intrigued by my roses," he informed her. He smiled as he watched her brow rise up at his observation.

"You are right about that," she announced. "But what is my name?"

"Obviously you are Belle," he announced confidently. "Alas the only beast in this castle is Baba."

"Nope."

"What," he asked in shock. "That has to be your name."

"It's not," she answered quickly. She smiled at him and added, "If you must call me something, you can call me Lucy for the time being. It has nothing to do with my real name or my identity; it's just a name that I have always loved."

"Well Lucy," he said and rolled his eyes. He was very disappointed that he had guessed wrong. He made a mental note to cross Belle off the list of princesses that did not live in the land of Far Far Away.

"I bid you good night fair princess," he announced and bowed slightly to her.

She rolled her eyes and placed her head on her knees once again.

"Wait," she announced and looked at the door that was now closing.

"Don't kill them," she whispered. "I will sing whatever you want whenever you want. Just let them live."

"I'll need more than that Princess Lucy," he announced with a chuckle and slammed the door on her.

**End Note: Well I haven't dropped any hints yet but would anyone like to take a shot in the dark as to who she is? :)**

**Review please :)**


	3. Breaths Be Taken

**Chapter Three: Breaths Be Taken**

Morning came early for Lucy. The cackling of the witches awoke her and she stood quickly in her corner and awaited what horrible torture that they had planned. She was still Rumpelstiltskin's prisoner, she was still good to him with bruises on her body. It only mattered when it came to her voice.

"Wakey wakey," Baba announced as the large door burst open to reveal three witches standing side by side.

"Are you kidding me, your laugh can wake the dead," Lucy hissed just before the witches slammed a metal chain around her throat and jerked her from her place in the corner.

She grabbed at the metal around her throat and tried to pull on it to give her enough space so that she could breathe but it was for nothing. The witches cackled as she coughed in an attempt to take in oxygen.

She felt her vision fade as she was pulled up the stairs like a dog that had been caught by the dog catcher. In all of her life she had never felt the need of wanting so much as bad as she wanted air at this moment.

"Baba," she heard the voice of Rumpelstiltskin scream just before her world slipped away from her and she fell to the floor.

"Look what you did," he screamed and kicked the witch in the shin multiple times to get her away from this unconscious princess.

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the woman that now lay out on his floor with her hair falling over her face. This was not helping him get his songs that she had promised. He quickly loosened the neck chain and looked her over. Her dress was filthy from whatever slime made its home in the dungeons and her hair was a tad bit oily.

"Hey hey," he announced and slapped her cheeks until her pale cheeks turned a bright pink color, "Wake up."

"Wha," she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes to see a small little man with bright green eyes looking down on her.

"Fainting was not part of the deal princess," he informed her quickly and jerked on the chain and forced her up.

"Where am I going," she asked as he pulled her to the large stair case.

"To get ready you silly goose," he announced in glee as she followed behind him. He was happy that he hadn't had to jerk on the chain; he didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize her singing abilities.

"Ready?"

"Only the best get to entertain me," he informed her with a smile as he opened a door and let her walk in ahead of him.

Lucy looked around to see that she was in a very large bathroom. She looked around and saw that a very elegant gold dress hung on the wall that was awaiting her to step into.

"What is this," she asked and looked down at him.

"I won't have filth sing to me," he answered quickly and sat the chains down and walked toward the bathroom door. He turned quickly and looked her over and added, "That dress will have to go to the dump."

"Hey Sherlock, how am I supposed to get my dress off," she asked quickly with a frown.

Rumpelstiltskin looked her over and shook his head and replied, "I can't reach your back. I only stand to ass height remember."

She grinned and shook her head and pointed to the chains around her neck. It was the only way that she could enjoy her bath.

"I don't think so," he answered quickly.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "You have my word that-"

"I may have been born at night but I was not born last night," he announced.

"Fine," she answered and fell to her knees, "You have to unzip me then."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled as he looked at the princess that had her back turned to him. He moved close to her and placed his hand on her back and reached for the zipper and slowly pulled down on it to reveal the pearly white skin of this mysterious princess.

He heard her hum softly as he looked over the skin that seemed to glitter to his eyes. It was the strangest thing that he had seen. It was a relief to see such a strange skin color, it certainly was a change from the boring shades of green that he was cursed to look at. The color green seemed to dominate this land whether it be ogre or witch.

"It's rude to stare," Lucy announced harshly as she stood quickly and turned to him.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her and felt a heat fill his cheeks as he looked up at the woman that held her loose blue gown just above her breasts.

"Do you trust me enough Rumpelshortstuff to let me bathe alone," she asked as she looked down on him.

"You do anything and Fifi gets an early lunch," he informed her in his annoying little tone and turned quickly to leave.

"Don't worry I'd love to see that bird starve," she hissed and turned her back on him.

As the door closed behind him he quickly turned and looked through the key hole to see that the princess was sitting on the side of the bathtub with her dress still held close to her body. He felt a sudden pity for her as he watched a tear fall from her cheek and drop into the water that had already been drawn for her.

Why was she crying?

Was she really that upset about being kept captive?

Was she upset that he was going to end the royal lines?

"What are you doing," the voice of Baba interrupted his thoughts.

He turned quickly and slapped his forehead at the fact that he had been caught in a rather embarrassing situation.

"Make sure that she doesn't try to escape or do anything stupid," he informed and stormed away quickly.

Baba looked at her new king and shook her head. Was there no atrocity that he would not commit? She wondered, if she was able to take a bath, did Rumpelstiltskin watch her. It caused a strange feeling to come over her. She was his favorite after all. She was the one that he allowed closest to him but now this woman seemed to be getting the best of him.

"Well we just can't have that," she announced and opened the bathroom door.

She smiled as she looked down at the woman that was hidden within the bubbles that had formed from the soap that they had concocted just for Rumpelstiltskin. The smell of roses filled the room from the soap as she looked down at the naked woman.

"What are you," Baba asked harshly.

"Uhm…prettier than you," Lucy asked with a smile as she grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew them at her and watched as the witch moved quickly away from her in fear.

"It's always nice to know someone's weaknesses," she added as she giggled at the woman.

"Yeah well your weakness will be seen for everyone," Baba informed her, "when you watch your family being hung today."

"What," she asked quickly and looked at the witch with harsh questioning eyes.

"That's right princess," Baba announced wickedly, "Stiltskin is going to make you watch in an attempt to try to figure out who you are."

"He can't," Lucy announced.

"He can and will," Baba informed.

Lucy bit at her lip. This was not how she had planned this to go at all. Even if this was still an alternate reality, she did not want to see anybody die. She had already seen too much of that for a lifetime.

"Now get out and get dressed," Baba demanded as she looked at this naked woman. She made a mental note to hit up the gym later at the sight of how toned this princess is and she also noted a small imperfection on the woman's hip bone. A scar of a half-moon sat just above her hip bone. She would have to relay this information to Rumpel and maybe just maybe she would be rewarded.

Lucy nodded as she felt a jerk on the chains that was still wrapped around her throat and stood quickly. She reached for the towel and wrapped it around her.

"Could you hand me my dress," she asked sheepishly as the witch glared down at her.

Baba threw a white underdress toward the princess and turned to pull the golden dress off the hanger. The witch threw the dress at Lucy and grimaced, it was a very ugly gown. Who wanted to wear something so frilly when a woman could wear a simply beautiful black dress and matching pointed hat?

Lucy grabbed the dress and held it in front of her. She hated herself that the beauty of this dress took her breath away. Rumpelstiltskin had some sense of style even if he wore those ridiculous wigs. She stepped into the dress and smiled as she stepped into it.

"Could you lace me up," Lucy asked and turned her back slightly to the witch in front of her.

Baba rolled her eyes and replied, "I am not some lady in waiting."

"Well I can't reach behind me," Lucy answered hotly.

Baba groaned and grabbed the laces that made up the corset. She smiled as she jerked them tight; the hiss from the princess was joy to her ears. She tied the laces tightly and pushed Lucy away from her as she walked out of the door.

She was not going to help this woman anymore unless she was explicitly told to do so by Rumpelstiltskin.

...

"Baba," Rumpelstiltskin screamed as he sat atop Fifi as he looked at his nails and picked away the small amount of dirt that had collected under them. A king should always look his best.

"Yes Your Majesty," she announced as she ran into the throne room.

"Where is my prisoner," he asked harshly as he turned to look down at her.

Fifi honked as Baba shook her head and informed, "I left her in the bathroom to change."

"What," he screamed and slid down Fifi's back and rushed toward the witch. "I told you to not leave her side."

"But Your Majesty," she started.

Fifi honked uncontrollably and started to ruffle her feathers.

"What is it Fifi," Rumpelstiltskin asked and looked up to his beloved pet. He watched as his pet honked and pointed at the large doors with her beak.

Rumpelstiltskin turned quickly to see Lucy walking through the doors. His mouth dropped as he looked over her and then he looked at Baba and kicked her in the shins once again.

"Get out," he screamed at her and smiled as he looked at his prisoner who just so happened to be in a dress of his favorite color. He had done good work at creating this gown. It fit her perfectly. The way her curls curled at just the right places, the way the frills moved as she walked, and the way it showed off her cleavage was fantastic.

"You wanted to see me," she asked defiantly as she stopped in the middle of the room and looked up at the goose that eyed her dangerously.

"Yes," he answered quickly. "Will you accompany to the balcony?"

Lucy shook her head as he grabbed at the chains around her neck.

He laughed as he walked ahead of her and informed nonchalantly, "Well it's not as if you have a choice."

"Will you take the chains off," she asked quickly as he jerked her toward the balcony doors. She wondered to herself how such a little man held so much strength to be able to pull her without much effort.

"Not yet princess," he answered as he looked her over and then opened the door. "Not until I get what I want."

"What do you want," she heard herself ask aloud as she walked through the open doors and onto the balcony.

**End Note: Well there's a little mystery unfolding for my readers though Rumpel has yet to be told about her little blemish.**

**Review please :)**


	4. Betrayal

**Chapter Four: Betrayal **

**A/N: I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter.**

Lucy felt her body being jerked once again. She knew that her neck would be bruised by all of the jerking that Rumpelstiltskin did to the chain that held her in place.

As they stood on the balcony, the wind blew her curls around her and Rumpelstiltskin smiled as the sweet smell that wafted in the wind made contact with his nose.

"You see anything you like," he asked and pointed down to the ground where all the kings, queens, and their children stood at the gallows.

"No," she whispered in disgust. "I asked that you spare them."

"That you did," he yelled with happiness as he looked at the disappointment on her face, "But I didn't agree to it."

He watched as she placed her hand over her mouth to keep in the sob. He smiled; he knew that when her royal family hung by their necks, she would cry and then she would reveal herself as their child. It was a perfect plan.

"Rumpelstiltskin please," she begged as she watched as ropes were placed over the heads of the monarchs.

"Now now now," he announced in his annoyingly high voice as he jerked the chain and forced her to look him in the eyes. "A deal is a deal."

Lucy pulled away from him and shook her head as she looked at the rulers.

"If you spare them I will give you a hint as to who I am everyday," she informed him sadly as she looked down at him.

Rumpelstiltskin eyed her as he sat in the large throne that his witches had quickly placed underneath him. What fun would it be just to guess random names? It seemed like a fair exchange.

"Okay," he announced. "But I want a song first."

Lucy looked back down to the men and women that looked up at her. Peasants and the monarchs now stood together looking up at her. It would have been a nice thing to see if it wasn't what had brought them together.

"What would you like to hear Rumpelstiltskin," she asked softly.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her as she looked over the people and her hands touched lightly on the banister of the balcony. He also noted the way that she said his name. It was filled with disgust and a hint of something else but he could not place it.

"Something sad for our guests," he answered as he stretched out on his throne.

Lucy took a deep breath as the wind blew around her.

"_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm," _she sang in her hauntingly beautiful voice and placed her hands around her body to symbolize somebody holding her. This was the saddest song that she knew of. It came from the great Anastasia herself.

"No," Rumpelstiltskin hissed at her as he pulled down on her chain.

Lucy turned to look at him in confusion. She had heard him correctly that he wanted a sad song.

"I want that as my own personal song. Sing another," he demanded in his high pitched voice. "I want only the prettiest of your songs."

"Fine," she hissed and stood upright to look at the crowd who was looking up at her and Rumpelstiltskin.

"_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My beloved was weighed down_

_My arms are on your neck_

_My fingers laced the crown_

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My feet dragged across the ground_

_And he took me to the river_

_Where he slowly let me drown_

_My love has concrete feet_

_My love is an iron bar_

_Wrapped around your ankles over the water fall_

"_I'm so heavy in your arms," _she sang and looked at Rumpelstiltskin in the corner of her eyes. His eyes were closed as she sang this little sad song.

"_I'm so heavy_

_Heavy in your arms_

_And is it worth the wait_

_All this killing time_

_Are you strong enough to stand_

_Protecting both your heart and mine_

_Who is the betrayer?_

_Who's the killer in the crowd?_

"_The one that creeps in the corridor and doesn't make a sound," _she sang and looked down at the men and women as they swayed to her song. It was amazing how much power she had in her voice.

"_My love has concrete feet_

_My love's an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles over the waterfall"_

She closed her eyes and felt a tear fall down her cheek as she swayed to her own little tune inside of her mind.

"_This will be my last confession_

_I love you never felt like any blessing."_

Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes as he looked at the woman beside him. She was focused on her song and now was the time that he could do what he had planned to do.

"Now," he screamed and jumped in his seat.

Lucy opened her eyes and watched as all of the royals swayed in the wind. From where she stood she could see some of the more resilient one's kicking before they finally just swung in the wind.

"No," she screamed and fell to her knees. Her hands immediately went to her face to hide the tears that she was crying. He had broken his promise.

"You lied," she cried as she shook her head in her hands. She did not want to look at him.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed in glee as he looked her over. He still didn't know who her parents were from the way that she had reacted. It seemed that she was crying for them all.

"I never promised," he answered in glee, "I just said okay."

What happened next took him by surprise. He felt the throne fall back as he looked at the raging blue eyes of the princess on top of him with her hands wrapped around his throat. He could feel her sharp nails digging into his skin as she tried to squeeze the life out of his tiny body.

"I don't care what they said," she hissed as she looked down at the little trickster. "I'm going to kill you whether they like it or not!"

"Fifi," he screamed and looked at Lucy's violent blue eyes.

Lucy jumped up as the large beast of feathers came raging towards her. She backed up as the bird honked at her with its razor sharp teeth. She placed her hand on the railing and held on tight as the goose snapped at her. She screamed as she felt the banister start to give way from her weight.

"Fifi down," Rumpelstiltskin hissed and pulled on the chains as fast as he could. He laughed as Lucy fell face first at his curly feet.

"Good girl Fifi," he announced as his pet waddled away from the two as the witches flew up to see what had happened.

"Baba," he screamed and pointed at the broken banister, "Fix it."

Lucy looked up at the busy Rumpelstiltskin and took it as a chance of escape. Lucy grabbed at her chains and jerked them out of Rumpelstiltskin's hands and ran past him as he fell flat on his face.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up to see her running down the large golden hall. His faced turn red as rage filled him.

"Go get her," he screamed as he looked at his witches in anger as they stared in shock at their short ruler.

He stood quickly as his witches flew past him. He could see the ends of Lucy's golden skirts as she rushed around the corner and toward the stairs. He knew that it would not take his witches too long to catch her.

They would teach her right from wrong.

How could she embarrass him like that after everything that he had done? He had let her have a bath and have a beautiful new dress that was not easy to make if the truth was to be told. And those matching shoes! It took him forever to try and guess her shoe size and to find the perfect ones that would go with her dress. It wasn't easy finding a pair of gold and silver heels in this land.

She would suffer for this. She was after all still a prisoner.

**I'm not a fan of the song that she sang but a few parts reminded me of Rumpel.**

**Song used: Heavy In Your Arms by Florence + the Machine**

**Review.**


	5. Love is an Iron Ball

**Chapter Five: Love is an Iron Ball**

**A/N: Thank you Whip-Owl for the review :)**

**I'm glad that you like it!**

Rumpelstiltskin sat at his little booth as men and women came up to him with wishes that only he could give. He scratched at his business wig and jerked it off. Damned wigs!

"Wolfie," he screamed and looked to the corner to see his wig maker in a dark blue dress with a white apron wrapped around his waist.

He shook his head and asked quickly, "Was that Lucy's dress?"

"Was Your Majesty," the wolf announced with a toothy grin. "Looks better on me anyways."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes and threw the wig at him and demanded, "Make it less itchy!"

The wolf bowed and quickly took to work on the wig as Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the woman in a peasant gown.

"Please Mr. Stiltskin," she answered in a feeble voice, "My cow gives little and the land is drying out."

"Well I can make all those pesky problems go away if you just sign this," he announced in a bored fashion as he waited for the old woman to sign her soul away.

He watched as the witches danced to some strange song that he was not a fan of. He hated these witches honestly. They were so annoying! The only music they listened to either contained annoying noises or a song that had no meaning whatsoever.

That reminded him, he still had to deal with that particular prisoner that was taken back into the dungeons for a little bit of torture.

He stood up quickly and started to leave the large dance club that was inside his castle but he was stopped by Baba with a large smile on her face.

"I have something to tell you Your Majesty," she announced with a triumphant smile.

"Well spit it out," he demanded as he looked up at her with an annoyed expression.

"Your little prisoner," Baba stated harshly, "She has a strange marking of a moon above her hip bone. It is rather disturbing if you think about it."

Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her and shook his head as he walked passed her quickly. He had no idea how a marking of a moon could be disturbing, that must be a witch thing. But it was good information he had to admit. He could ask her about it and put together the pieces to guess her name.

...

He felt giddy as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the dungeon door and entered silently. He wanted to sneak up on her and see if anything that she did in privacy would reveal to him who she was, just like what had happened to him many many long years ago.

He cracked the door open and saw the young princess with her dress ripped to shreds. He felt anger enter him but he had to control it, he had to tell himself that it was just a dress. What really got to him was that she was chained with her back toward him. He could see all of the deep lash marks that the witches had given to her with the dreadful beanstalk whips.

"What do you want," he heard her hiss.

He rolled his eyes. So much for watching her to try and figure her out.

"I still have my guess and my question," he announced in his high voice as he walked toward her and looked closer at her wounds. They were still bleeding. He took a second glance at them and shook his head, they were bleeding badly. How had she not passed out from blood loss or something like that? He wasn't a doctor but with a back as torn up as this woman's, he would think that there would be some consequences.

"You have no question," she hissed, more in pain than in anger, "You killed them."

He could hear the sob that she was trying to keep down from the pain.

"Did I," he asked with a laugh and unchained her wrists and watched as she fell in exhaustion to the floor.

"It was all an illusion," he admitted with a smile. "They are still well in their little cells down the hall."

Lucy pushed herself off the floor and cried in pain. No matter what she did the wounds on her back sent tingles of pain through her body. She slowly fell back onto the dirty floor and closed her eyes. Why had she come here in the first place? How had she gotten here? She couldn't remember any of these answers. She only knew who she was.

"So the deal still stands," he informed her with a large grin as he looked down at her. "Ya really look pathetic!"

She did not answer him. She only moaned as the pain entered her as she felt his finger move across her bloodied back.

"Don't," she begged and her body tensed up against her will which caused another surge of pain through her body.

"Well I can't have a hurt little princess, that can't even move, talk to me, let alone sing," he announced in a tone as if he was talking to an idiot.

She hissed in pain as he tapped on her back three times and a golden dust fell over her back.

"Oh hush now," he demanded in a childlike voice and smiled as the deep gashes slowly started to disappear along with the lost blood.

Lucy turned quickly as she felt the pain subsiding. She looked at him and shook her head. She did not understand exactly why he did the things that he did. It made no sense.

"Guess or ask what question you wish," she announced harshly as she placed her newly healed back to the wall to keep her exposed skin from his sight.

"You have to tell me the truth," he announced and pointed at her.

"I am not you Rumpelstiltskin," she answered quickly.

He smiled at her as he looked over her. He could hear her stomach churning at the lack of food. He wondered how long it had been since she had last eaten.

"What would you like to eat princess," he asked quickly as he watched her brow rise quickly.

She shook her head as a smile formed and asked in shock, "Is that your question? That's what you want to know of me?"

"Uh yeah," he answered with a smile as he patted his curly shoes on the floor as he waited impatiently for the answer.

"Anything that won't kill me or harm me in any way would be great," she answered, being extremely careful of how she worded her answer.

He chuckled and waved his hand at her and replied, "Oh I have no intention of killing you off. Our little game has just begun."

"Get up," he demanded, "Up, up, up!"

Lucy stood up slowly and pulled at the loose strap of the once beautiful golden dress and looked at the chains that had kept her in place. The witches had taken away the neck chains for the torture session.

"I suppose I shall give you a hint then," she announced and turned slowly to look at the little man.

There was a silence that filled the room as she touched the chains lightly with her fingertips as she closed her eyes for a moment remembering some far off memory from the other reality.

"This is not the first time that I have been kept prisoner Rumpelstiltskin," she informed him in a soft voice.

He looked at her and noticed how her eyes seemed to look off miles away as her hand lingered on the chains.

"Well how about we talk about it over dinner and a nice cupcake," he announced with a smile as he looked her over.

"Come, come," he announced with a smile as he waved her toward the door. "I'm trusting you not to run off. You give a little, you get a little."

Lucy nodded in understanding and walked behind the little man as the door magically closed behind her. She turned her head to look into the other cells and shook her head as she looked at the monarchs that sat inside the cells along with a few ogres. He had not been lying to her about the illusion.

...

Lucy looked up at the end of the table and watched as little Rumpelstiltskin looked over many of his papers that were most likely his contracts. She shook her head and looked down at her large dessert. It was a beautiful chocolate cupcake with pink icing swirled on top of it. She took her fork and pulled a small piece and placed it in her mouth and moaned in delight.

Rumpelstiltskin heard the moan and looked up immediately at the woman that sat across from him. He could tell that she enjoyed it immensely.

"You like it," he asked. He needn't hear the answer. Everybody loved the cupcakes!

"It's the best I've ever had," she announced with a large grin.

Rumpelstiltskin ignored the want to scream **THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID** and nodded at her and informed, "Everyone loves the Muffin Man's desserts."

"It is amazing," she answered and took a sip of the red wine that was in her wine glass.

"You know," she stated as she sat the glass down and looked up at him, "You have yet to take a guess of my name."

"I'd like my song first," he demanded quickly as he placed his feet on top of the table and reclined in his large chair.

Lucy nodded and pulled the lace napkin from her lap and placed it on the table as she pulled herself out of the chair and walked toward the balcony and looked up to the night sky. She didn't care if Rumpelstiltskin was staring at her bare back; she had a better view anyways.

"Looking at the stars is my favorite thing to do," she admitted softly and closed her eyes as the wind blew through her curls.

"Listening to beautiful music is my favorite thing," Rumpelstiltskin admitted more to himself than to her but she heard him nonetheless.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so hi-"_

"No," Rumpelstiltskin's voice screamed at her.

She turned quickly and looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Not some children's lullaby," he answered her unsaid question harshly. "I want a real song."

She placed her hand on her hip and glared at him and replied just as harshly, "If you would just listen then you would be please Rumpelshortkid."

She turned her back on him and smiled as she looked back up to the bright stars.

"_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are," _she sang like a young child and smiled as she heard his tiny little footsteps coming toward her.

"_When you wish upon a star," _she sang as she changed her voice from childlike to haunting.

Rumpelstiltskin felt the chill run through him as he watched her sing as she swayed with the wind.

"_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you…_

_If your heart is in your dreams_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do._

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_A sweet fulfillment of _

_Their secret longing_

_Like a boat out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

"_Your dreams come true,"_ she opened her eyes and peeked over to Rumpelstiltskin and smiled as she watched him sitting on the railing and looking up at the brightest star in the sky.

"_When a star is born_

_They possess a gift or two_

_One of them is this_

_They have the power_

_To make a wish come true._

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you."_

"You don't really believe that do you," Rumpelstiltskin asked as he looked back at her. She turned quickly and walked back into the dining room. She turned to him and smiled.

"Even though I don't have to answer that question," she replied harshly, "I will."

Rumpelstiltskin jumped from his place on the balcony and walked into join her in the dining room.

"Sometimes I'd like to believe that a star can grant all my wishes," she answered, "It's better than a little curly toed man that adjusts deals to his benefit to ruin person's dream."

"I haven't adjusted anything to-"

"Do you believe in it wish fulfiller," she asked as she sat down and crossed her legs as she looked down at him.

"No," he answered quickly.

"And why ever not," she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well," he stated matter-of-factly, "Look at me."

She giggled as he signaled at how short he was.

"You wish to be taller," she asked and looked at him as he moved toward his own chair. "Is that why you have a pet that is three times your height?"

"Smelling asses all-"

"I get it," she answered and waved at him.

A silence developed between the two as they looked at each other.

"Well do you have a guess for me," she asked to break the silence.

"Hmm," Rumpelstiltskin announced as he looked her over. He really had no clue to who she was yet. He couldn't place any of this information together.

"Blue Fairy?"

"Oh so close but yet so far away," she answered with a grin and pulled herself from the chair and walked toward the door.

"Where do you think you are going," he asked harshly as he watched her leave. He did not like that he could not figure out who she was.

"To bed Rumpelstiltskin," she answered and watched as he jumped from the chair and rushed after her.

"You mean the dungeon," he corrected with a laugh as he escorted her toward the dungeons.

**End Note: Review :)**

**Song used is When You Wish Upon a Star by Paige O'Hara & Jodi Benson.**


	6. Caged Bird

**Chapter Six: Caged Bird**

Lucy looked around her large empty cell and felt a loneliness feel her chest. She needed to find a way to entertain herself before she went mad. It had been days since she had been allowed out of this damned cell. Rumpelstiltskin had not come to hear her sing or even take a guess at her name.

From the door she could hear crying of a young child and the reassurances of a mother that everything would be okay. She could tell from the woman's tone that she did not believe it.

Lucy stood from her place in the corner and walked toward the door and sat on her knees. She could hear the sad voices of all the rulers of these lands.

"Hello," she announced and placed her hand on the wooden door.

"Who are you," a male voice announced quickly.

"It doesn't matter," she answered softly. "All that matters is that you keep your hope up. Shrek will come and change everything."

"Shrek," the royals asked in confusion.

Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head. Nobody knew who Shrek was because he did not exist.

"He's our only hope now," she informed them.

"There's no hope. Stiltskin will kill us after he destroys everything," an ogre announced sadly.

Lucy shook her head and sighed.

"_Sound the bugle now, play it just for me. As the seasons change remember how I used to be,"_ she sang softly through the door sadly.

"_Now I can't go on_

_I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left_

_Just an empty heart_

_I'm a soldier_

_Wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me_

_Lead me away_

_Or leave me laying here."_

A small tear fell from her eye as she imagined the exhausted and hungry royals sitting in the cells holding their young children.

"_Sound the bugle now_

_Tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know_

_That leads to anywhere_

_Without a light _

_I fear that I will stumble in the dark_

_They ride down beside_

_I've got to go on_

_But from on high_

_Somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls_

_Remember who you are_

_If you lose yourself_

_Your courage will soon follow_

_So be strong tonight_

_And remember who you are."_

"My name is Cinderella," a woman announced.

"My name is Rapunzel," another announced loudly.

"Midas!"

Lucy smiled at the outburst. They were going to become the royals that they once were.

"_You're a soldier now_

_Fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more_

_That's worth fighting for."_

"We will defeat Rumpelstiltskin and his army of damned witches," an ogre announced.

Lucy smiled at the words that the ogre had said. She needed them to help Shrek find his way to the castle. They would all need to team up to beat Rumpelstiltskin and this damned curse.

"Who are you," the voice of Cinderella asked.

"I am nobody," she informed them softly and moved away from the wooden door. She sat back in her place at the corner and smiled.

"She must be dangerous for Stiltskin to keep her locked away," an ogre announced with glee.

"Or she's a preferred prisoner," another royal that she could not recognize announced.

...

Rumpelstiltskin sat atop Fifi and groaned. He had so much to do and so little time. He had yet to visit his preferred prisoner and make her sing for him. She was his little caged bird and he loved it.

"Did you find out what that moon meant," Baba asked as she looked up to Rumpelstiltskin who now looked down on her.

"Baba can't you see that I have been busy," he replied in his strange little voice as he jumped down from Fifi.

"Busy my-"

"What was that," he asked quickly as he looked at the witch that now stood beside him.

"We have yet to catch Shrek, Your Majesty," Baba announced.

"Well you can't catch him standing there," he announced and kicked her in the shins as he demanded, "Go find him!"

He watched as she rushed out of the room and he turned quickly to look at Fifi.

"I thought I'd never get rid of her," he announced with a roll of his eyes.

Fifi honked as a reply and he smiled at her. He had no idea what she had said but he knew it was an insult toward Baba or she just simply agreed with him.

"Now to go get my little caged bird," he said as he turned quickly and rubbed his hands together.

Fifi honked in jealousy as she watched him walk out of the door. This woman was a threat to her. She was the only special bird in Rumpel's life.

...

"Little princess," Rumpelstiltskin announced softly as he walked into the dungeon and stood outside her door.

There was no reply.

He gritted his teeth and opened the door to see Lucy asleep on the disgusting floor. He walked in quickly and smiled as she did not stir from the sound of his footsteps.

"Wakey wakey," he announced in his annoying voice and pushed her lightly.

"Hmm…"

Lucy opened her eyes slowly to see a small man above her and she jumped back slightly. She ran her hand threw her messy hair and pulled herself into a sitting position as Rumpelstiltskin stepped back away from her.

"You owe me a few songs," he reminded her happily.

She looked up at the window to see how dark it was. She yawned and sighed as she looked back at him and asked, "Isn't it a little late?"

"It's never too late for a song," he giggled out and walked toward the door and waited for her to stand.

"Ladies first," he announced and held his hand out for her to walk ahead of him.

The royals looked at her in confusion. She hurried and turned away from them and walked toward the door as Rumpelstiltskin closed her prison door.

"That's right boys," Rumpelstiltskin announced as he turned to see the male royals looking at the woman that was now walking up the stairs still in her torn golden dress.

"She's all mine," he added and turned to follow the woman up the stairs.

King Midas turned to look at the other royals and asked, "Who is that?"

"I don't know," Snow White answered in confusion. "But how does she get to get out of here? I'm the fairest in the land!"

"Oh shut up," Cinderella demanded and turned away from the pale idiot queen.

...

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the woman that was now walking beside him. He didn't like that she walked with her head down and her eyes closed. It meant that she was very depressed at what had befallen her.

"Get in there," he demanded hotly and pushed her into the bathroom once again. He slammed the door on her and turned away quickly.

He had to get her out of this little funk that she had put herself in.

"What to do? What to do," he asked himself as he paced in front of the bathroom door.

He smiled as one of the greatest idea came to him.

Lucy fell into the hot water with a smile. It felt so good to get the filth off of her once again. She looked around the bathroom to see a new dress hanging on the door. She shook her head at the sight of it. She knew at first glance that it was an expensive number.

She wished that she would not have to sleep in the dungeon anymore. Being filthy and starving was not her cup of tea.

As she finished washing up, she pulled herself out of the large white and golden tub. She grabbed the clean towel and wrapped it around her body as she walked to the nearby mirror.

She sighed as she looked at herself. She had only been her for a few days and she already looked horrible. The bruises on her throat had finally started to fade away; there was only a faint yellowing of her skin left from the horrible neck chains.

She rubbed her neck and frowned at the sight. She was clean but yet she still felt disgusting from the bruises on her throat.

Lucy sighed and turned her attention onto the dress that hung against the door and smiled as she pulled it off the hook and held it against her body.

...

Rumpelstiltskin napped lightly on the small loveseat that sat near the bathroom. He had nodded off as he waited for Lucy to finish her bath.

He woke with a start at a sudden sound and screamed, "OGRES!"

He looked up to see Lucy walking out of the bathroom. His mouth dropped at the sight of her. Blue was her color. She looked stunning in blue.

He watched as she walked toward him in the long blue and white dress. The way the sleeves hung at her shoulders showed off her perfect arms. The top half of the dress was a light blue color with ruffles and it showed off her womanly curves off perfectly. The bottom of the gown was a pure white and it swayed perfectly as she moved closer to him. But what really caught his attention was the way her eyes seemed to glow a more intensely bright blue.

It was the perfect dress for her. He had to make sure that it would not be destroyed by those damned witches. He knew that he would enjoy seeing this woman in this gown every time she wore it.

"Speechless," she asked as she noted the dropping of his jaw.

He smiled as she moved her hands over the skirts.

"You are a vision in blue," he announced quickly and jumped down from the loveseat and smiled up at her.

"Well thank you," she announced as the little man walked ahead of her.

"What's on the agenda tonight," she heard herself ask as she watched the tails of his suit move up and down as he walked in front of her.

"Shall I be expecting snide comments from that idiot witch of yours or threats from Fifi," she asked as she placed her hand on the banister and the other lifted her skirts a tad bit as she walked down the stairs.

Rumpelstiltskin snickered at her comment as he made his way down the stairs in front of her. He was leading her to the dining room for a late dinner. He knew that dungeon food could not fill anyone up and he had his personal chef make extra tonight.

"You hungry," he asked as he stopped in front of the dining room door. He turned to look at her step down from the stairs. He smiled as he peeked at her bare ankle just before her skirts dropped over it.

"Starving," she answered and then looked toward the door that led to the dungeon. She thought sadly about all of the royals that probably hadn't eaten in weeks.

"But I will not eat a thing," she informed him harshly, "Unless you feed them."

"Them," Rumpelstiltskin asked as he turned to look at the princess that was looking toward the dungeon door.

"They are fed every day," he answered quickly. "Three times a day to be precise."

She shook her head in confusion. She had been given nothing since she had been put in the dungeon.

"I don't understand," she replied softly as she looked down at the little man.

He snorted and looked up at her with his bright green eyes and replied, "Well I'm not that evil of a king. I do think about the living conditions of my prisoners."

She shook her head and replied, "I have been given nothing since dinner the other night."

"What," he hissed as he entered the dining room with Lucy following close behind his heels.

"I've been given nothing to eat," she repeated.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore," he informed her as he grabbed a metal shaking tin and poured a clear alcoholic drink inside it and added ice and shook it.

Lucy turned to him and looked at him in confusion as she sat at the end of the table.

"What do you mean Rumpelstiltskin," she asked as she placed the lace napkin into her lap and smoothed it out.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. She was not even looking at him. The way she said his name could drive anyone to want to do something incredibly brave. She had been the only one that ever used his whole name. He hoped that she was only having this effect on him because of the way the way the dress showed off her breasts.

"Well," he announced quickly as he turned and handed her a small glass of the alcohol.

She took it quickly and took a small sip and shook her head at its strength.

"Well," she asked as the chef came in and sat a large plate in front of her.

"I've decided," he announced and jumped into his seat and looked at her as she looked back at him. He had to take a deep breath. She was so breathtaking in that damned dress.

"Yes," she asked and giggled as she noticed how she was him making so uncomfortable. It was his own fault. After all, it was he that brought her the gown.

"That you are better to me out of the dungeon," he announced quickly.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her and smiled as he watched her mouth drop. He knew that she hadn't been expecting that.

"What," she said and dropped her fork onto her plate as she looked at Rumpelstiltskin in shock.

"You heard me," he informed her, "You now have your own room in my castle."

**Song used is Sound the Bugle Now by Bryan Adams (it's from Spirit)**


	7. It's Just a Glow

**Chapter Seven: It's Just a Glow**

**A/N: We find out exactly what Lucy is in this chapter :)**

Rumpelstiltskin watched at Lucy as she looked out the very large windows in longing as they walked through the grand ballroom. He was giving her a tour of his castle now that he had let her out of the dungeons.

She sighed as she walked ahead of him and then looked at the large ceiling and the large golden ball that hung from the ceiling.

"I haven't breathed fresh air in such a long time," she admitted to the little short man in hopes that she could persuade him into letting her out.

He looked at her sad eyes and looked up at her with a smile and asked, "Would you like to go to the gardens?"

"Really," she asked as she looked down at him.

"For a price," he replied quickly.

Her smile disappeared and she fell to her knees and looked at him.

"A song then?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her and felt a strange sadness come over him.

"What would you like to hear," she asked him.

Her question fell on deaf ears as he looked her over. At this moment, he wished that he was normal height. He knew that there was no way that he took her breath away like she did to him.

It was funny how one night could bring back long lost wishful thinking.

"Hey," he heard her yell at him.

He blinked and looked up at her as she know stood above him and waved her hand in front of him.

"What," he asked in shock as he looked into her blue eyes.

"I asked what type of song you would like to hear," she asked once again.

"Oh," he answered and grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the hidden door that led to the gardens.

"I thought it would be better if you sing to me out here my little bird," he announced as he pulled her out into the dark garden.

Lucy looked up to the sky and took a deep breath of the fresh air as the full moon shown light down on the two of them.

She smiled as the moonlight seemed to move all over her skin. She turned to Rumpelstiltskin and noticed his large saucer shaped eyes.

She looked down at herself and shook in fear.

"Shit," she hissed as she looked down at herself.

Her white skin was glittering from the moonlight. She quickly rushed toward a tree and hid under it in order to escape the moon.

She looked up and saw Rumpelstiltskin looking over at her in awe and confusion. She closed her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face away from him.

She had forgotten about that one little thing.

It just revealed everything!

"What are you," he asked as he looked over at the upset woman that now glowed in the moonlight. It all made since now. That's why she had worn the cloak to hide herself from the moon, not from him. But this only added more to the mystery. There was no royal that glowed in the moonlight. It only meant one thing…

"You're a fae," he announced in confusion.

He had only heard stories of fae. He had never seen or met one in his long life and now he had one as his little singing bird.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," she announced from her place at the base of the tree.

Lucy looked up at Rumpelstiltskin and shook her head.

"I thought that I had time," she whispered.

"Time for what," he asked as he slowly and carefully walked toward her. He had always been told that the fae kind were extremely powerful.

He watched as she stood quickly and ran across the gardens and back into the castle, leaving him alone with this new revelation. He would have never guessed that she was a fae.

Now all he needed to know was what her name is and what kingdom she ruled. He turned with a smile at that fact. He had figured out who she was and he hadn't even had to ask any more questions. But that brought up another problem. There was a part of him that wanted to ask her questions about her past.

That was a really big problem.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

...

Lucy closed her bedroom door and flung herself onto the bed. She hadn't realized that there was a full moon out until it was too late.

Why had she been so stupid?

Now everything was messed up.

"I can still make this work," she announced and sat up from the bed and looked over at her shoulder to a vanity that sat in the corner.

She pulled herself from the bed and walked toward the vanity and touched the mirror and smiled as it rippled to show a vision of Fiona the ogre standing above her troops.

"Fiona," she announced quickly.

She watched as the female ogre grabbed at her ears in pain and looked around her. She smiled as she looked over at the ogres rushing to find a mirror for their fearless warrior.

"What do you want," Fiona hissed.

Lucy smiled as she looked at the ogre and replied, "Is that any way to say hello to an old friend?"

"What do you know," Fiona asked harshly. "We were training to storm Stiltskin's castle."

"Yes dear and you are doing a fantastic job," Lucy announced with a smile. "I may have been caught on my little trip to save the royals."

"I figured as much," Fiona announced.

"Yes well I must tell you that I-"

She stopped and looked around as she heard the footsteps of Rumpelstiltskin coming close to her door. She turned quickly to look at the ogre in her mirror and shook her head in annoyance.

"I have company coming, but know this Princess. Do not attack until the hero has arrived," she demanded and walked away from the mirror.

"Who is this hero you keep talking about," Fiona asked in confusion.

"Go away," Lucy hissed and rushed back toward the mirror and touched it.

The ogre's face quickly became a ripple as the mirror started to reflect more and more of the bedroom around her.

She sighed in relief as the door opened to reveal Rumpelstiltskin standing there with a strange look on his face.

"Yes," she asked and turned to him as he brought the candle into the dark room.

"I still haven't guessed who you are," he informed her with a smile.

"Ah," she replied with a forced smile, "I still owe you that song don't I?"

"Indeed you do," he announced with a large grin as he ran toward her bed and sat on it.

Lucy eyed him carefully as he rubbed the place beside him on the bed instructing her to sit beside him. She rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and laid his head down in her lap and looked up at her with a large grin. This was the perfect place to get up and close with those large breasts of hers.

"What shall I sing Rumpelshortkid," she asked with a sigh.

"Well dear little fae," he announced with a smile as he looked up at her eyes knowingly, "I want something pretty like you!"

She laughed at his comment and shook her head.

"Fine," she answered and cleared her throat.

There was only one song that she knew of that was the prettiest of songs.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember,"_ she sang to him as her hand absently moved through his hair that was blessedly free of lice.

"_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory," _she stood up and moved quickly. She ignored the fact that Rumpelstiltskin rolled onto the floor from her sudden movement. She also ignored the fact that he rolled onto his stomach and watched her like a young child watches butterflies dance in the air.

She spun around in the room as memories of the other reality came to her. When she was someone instead of a nobody.

"_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December."_

Rumpelstiltskin watched as the woman in the very beautiful blue dress moved across the floor with ease as she danced along to the words that she sang. He knew that the song was from Anastasia but he also knew that it meant something to her.

Something had happened to this woman long ago.

Maybe even in December.

He smiled as he watched her grab at the ends of her skirts and spin. Oh at this moment how he wanted to be taller, he wanted to fill her against him as they danced together. He wanted to feel her chest move against his or even feel her head as she laid it against his chest.

Oh he wished that curse had never been placed upon him.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December,"_ she ended with her hauntingly beautiful voice.

Rumpelstiltskin could not help that his heart skipped a beat as she sang the last line of the song. It was the prettiest things that he had ever heard.

"Happy," Lucy asked harshly as she walked back to the bed and sat down.

He smiled and nodded as he hopped onto the bed and placed his head back in her lap.

"Take a guess," she demanded quickly.

"No, no, no," he announced and looked up at her with a smile. "I still have a question left and a hint."

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed as she fell back into the bed. She ignored the fact that Rumpelstiltskin was now forced to leave her lap.

"Well," she whispered as she looked at the little short man in his white suit that was now looking down on her, "I had a curse placed on me a long long time ago for having an affair with a commoner instead of conforming to the values that royals are supposed to live by."

"Damned values, they got me in trouble too," he answered harshly.

Lucy giggled at his confession.

"What happened to you," she asked and lifted her head slightly to look at him.

"Some old hag crossed me path and I yelled at her for stepping on my foot so she cursed me," Rumpelstiltskin said in matter of fact like tone.

"I used to be taller than this," he confessed.

Lucy laughed loudly at the confession and replied, "I get it. You were cursed for your short temper."

"Exactly," he answered and applauded her with a large smile.

"So you just decided to get in the wish fulfillment business because of that," she asked in a curious tone.

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Nah. I do it to teach people a lesson. Sometimes the grass isn't greener on the other side. Take Shrek, for example. He has everything in the other world while I live on the outskirts of Far Far Away. Now tell me why on earth would he easily give up everything just to experience something that he has already experienced in his past?"

Lucy looked at him with a knowing smile and shook her head.

"Ogres aren't known to think about the consequences of their decisions," Lucy informed him, "They just do things."

"Right," he announced with a smile. "Witches are the same way."

"Well Rumpelstiltskin, if it means anything. I respect what you are trying to do even if it isn't 100% honest."

"Hey I deserve something for the hassle," he announced with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why didn't you make yourself taller in this world?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked up at Lucy quickly at the random question.

"Magic is a tricky thing. I can't undo someone else's magic," he informed her with a frown. "Believe me I tried."

She gave him a soft smile and pulled herself to a sitting position.

"Who are your parents," he asked quickly. "That's my one question of the day."

"They died years ago. They were murdered for what I had done," she answered softly.

"Is your name Mab," he asked quickly.

"That's a fairy and that is not my name," she answered with a smile.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. He knew it was a shot in the dark. He had no idea what her name was.

"To be honest princess, I have no idea what your name is," he admitted softly.

"Maybe you will guess it soon but for now-"

"Your Highness," Baba announced as she busted down the door.

"What," Rumpelstiltskin screamed as he looked at the witch that had just interrupted this great moment that he had with his little caged bird.

"We caught him," Baba announced proudly.

"We caught Shrek!"

**End Note: So how do you like that Rumpel is falling in love and Lucy has done nothing to show that she has feelings for him in return? **

**Whta do you think about Lucy talking to Fiona?**

**Review! :)**


	8. The Ogres

**Chapter Eight: The Ogres  
**

Rumpelstiltskin hurried into the ball room that was now being taken over by the dancing of witches and their awful music played in his ears. He hurried to his booth and sat in the middle of it. He had to seem as if he was happy about the interruption so he ordered a round of drinks for Baba and two other witches that sat beside him.

He watched as the witches parted on the dance floor as a large ogre was being drug in by a group of witches.

As the witches moved he caught sight of the ogre and a rage emerged inside of him.

"That is not Shrek," he screamed and jumped onto the table and stomped his feet.

He pointed to the ogre and screamed, "Does that even look like Shrek?"

Baba looked down at her feet as she realized that she had been wrong about them catching Shrek.

"Do I even look like this cat named Shrek," the ogre announced in an annoyed voice.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the ogre with garlic tied to his long facial hair and placed his head on his temples. These witches seriously gave him a headache.

How could they mistake this ogre for Shrek?

"Take him away," he demanded and shooed the witches away. "And next time I want Shrek."

"We've caught another ogre," a witch announced from the door way.

Rumpelstiltskin knew that it was not Shrek by the size of it.

"You brought me a baby," Rumpelstiltskin asked loudly.

"I don't take in babies anymore," he informed everyone.

He closed his eyes as the cackling of the witches and the music caused a migraine to form. What he wouldn't give to be back in Lucy's room and away from this madness.

But it was his own fault really.

This was what he had brought on himself.

Somewhere deep inside of him, he wished that he had never made the exit clause for Shrek so that way he wouldn't have to worry and he could spend more time with the enigma named Lucy.

...

Lucy looked over the banister to see Rumpelstiltskin and the witches. She shook her head at the sight of a witch holding a baby ogre in her hands.

She could deal with leaving the royals and the grown ogres down in the dungeon but she could not deal with a baby being thrown down there. She quickly ran down the stairs and made her way onto the dance floor.

"Let me see that baby," she demanded of the witch and grabbed the child away. She cooed the crying baby ogre as the witch started to yell at her.

"Oh it can't be that bad," Lucy asked of the baby as she walked away from the witch.

Rumpelstiltskin watched as the whole event occurred and he hurried over to her to see what was going on.

"What do you think you are doing," he asked in anger as he looked at the two women.

"This little waste of space prisoner of yours took that baby away from me as I was taking it down to the dungeons," the witch explained.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the witch in anger and replied, "I asked what do you think you are doing?"

"I ugh," the witch stuttered.

"Go clean Fifi's room," he ordered her and kicked her in the shins.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't stand the thought of a baby without his mother locked all alone down there," Lucy said in the most apologetic tone that she could find inside of her.

"That's why he isn't going to be in there," he informed her and waved for a witch to come to him.

Lucy watched as a random witch came up to him and bowed slightly.

"Take this thing back to where it was found," he said and pulled the baby out of Lucy's arms and handed it gently to the witch.

"You are letting the ogre go," Lucy asked in shock as she watched the exchange.

"A baby ogre is no threat to me," he answered. "I want Shrek."

Lucy watched as the witch hurried away with the baby ogre. She turned quickly and started to walk back to the door when she felt Rumpelstiltskin grab her hand.

"Join us please," he asked in a childlike voice.

Lucy shook her head and replied, "I'd like to but it's very late and I am very tired."

Rumpelstiltskin watched as her hand slipped out of his as she walked off the dance floor and out of the ball room.

"Your Highness," Baba announced, "If I could speak freely?"

"Don't you always," he asked in annoyance as he took his place back in the booth.

"That princess is going to ruin everything that we are trying to accomplish," she informed him.

"What makes you say that," he asked as he swirled the olive around in his drink.

"Look at you," she replied and pointed at him. "You are becoming just as obsessed over her as you were becoming king."

"Baba," he announced as he slammed his glass onto the table and looked at her wickedly. "I know what I'm doing. She's no threat to what we are trying to accomplish here. She's just a little side game. You know that you are my main witch."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he laid his head onto Baba's lap. He knew just how to con her into thinking that he was right.

"Where's my loyal servants and their wish lists," he asked with a smile as he looked around the room. He was in the mood to trick some people now that he was not needed in Lucy's room.

**End Note: This is the shortest chapter so far**


	9. King Nothing

**Chapter Nine: King Nothing**

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the woman that had become a fixture in his castle. She stood upon the balcony in a very simple pale yellow gown and looked over the kingdom that was all his.

"Good morning Lucy," he announced and skipped over toward her.

He looked up at her in confusion when she did not reply their usual morning greetings. He looked as her eyes gazed intently on the lands that surrounded the castle. In the other reality, the streets that surrounded this castle were once filled with big businesses but he had changed that in this reality. He wasn't going to allow the big company's put the small man down.

"Look at this place Rumpelstiltskin," she announced as she pointed to the broken sign on the hill that once said Far Far Away.

"Isn't it charming," he asked with a smile as he hoped onto the banister and looked over his kingdom.

"Charming? Are you that blind," she asked in disbelief. "Businesses refuses to come here ever since you've become king, families are starving in the street; the only greenery left in this kingdom is your damned gardens."

He looked up at her as she looked at him and shook her head in disappointment. For some reason, this made him feel slightly guilty over the whole making Shrek sign that contract.

"It's the witches fault," he replied quickly.

"Maybe you should stop pointing fingers huh? There is no one around to point the blame at."

"Where's your crown King Nothing," Lucy asked harshly as she turned away from him and walked back into the hallway.

Rumpelstiltskin looked over and shook his head. She was right he knew.

"Oh have you heard," he announced with a smile and jumped down and skipped toward her.

"Hear of what?"

"They have yet to spot Shrek," he announced in glee.

Lucy giggled and fell to one knee and placed her hand on his cheek and informed, "I can see your future Rumpelstiltskin. Everything will crash down around you, your castle will crumble around you, and you will break your own crown Your Majesty."

He watched as she laughed in a wicked fashion and walked down the hall and toward her own bedroom. He wanted to ignore what she had just said. There was no way that true love would prevail in a day. It was impossible.

...

Lucy followed Rumpelstiltskin up to the roof of the castle as the sun set behind what was left of the Far Far Away sign. She looked up at witches landed around her and she shook her head. She really did hate these daft witches.

"Baba," Rumpelstiltskin announced and clapped his hands as the loyal witch rushed toward him.

"Fetch Fifi for the little princess," he announced and rubbed his hands together.

"What are you doing," Lucy asked as she watched Baba rush down the stairs to fetch the large goose.

Rumpelstiltskin turned with a flourish as he took in her bored expression and the fact that her hand was placed just her above her hip, which reminded him that he had yet to ask her about that marking that Baba had told him about.

"Dragon hunting sweetie," he announced with a grin as he skipped toward the princess.

"What," she asked in disbelief. "No. I don't think so."

"Oh I think so," he replied with a smile and looked at her with his large green eyes. He smiled as she rolled her eyes as Fifi flew up and landed beside him and honked loudly.

"Hello pretty girl," he announced and petted her softly.

"Baba," he screamed and smiled as his favorite witch rushed to him holding her broom between her legs. "Let's fly."

"Get on princess," a witch with a wart on her tongue demanded and pushed her toward the large goose.

"Not so fast," a witch with a mole on her nose announced as she grabbed Lucy and tied her hands together in front of her.

"Just in case you try anything stupid," the mole nose witch informed and pushed her onto Fifi.

Lucy held on with her tied hands tightly as the goose flew through the clouds as they searched for the only dragon in the realms. She looked over to see all the witches pointing below them. Lucy, against her better judgment, looked down at the ocean that moved below them.

A roar filled her ears as a flash of red moved passed her quickly. She knew immediately that the dragon was here.

"Get her, get her witches," Rumpelstiltskin demanded as he rode with Baba.

Fifi honked as she and the witches dove down to the ocean after the dragon.

"If you fall in the water can I have your lovely hat," Lucy announced with a grin as she looked at the witch that flew beside Fifi.

Fifi honked again and Lucy grabbed onto the goose's feathers as she flew upwards.

She heard the witches scream and she heard a splash. She rolled her eyes as she looked down to see a white wig floating on top of the waves.

"Whoa Fifi," Lucy hissed and she looked over to a witch that looked as if her favorite puppy had just been run over by a cart.

"Well would any of you like to go and get him," she asked.

"Fucking witches," she mumbled as she looked at all the witches that sat on their brooms and just looked down at the ocean. Rumpelstiltskin had yet to surface.

"Cut me loose," she demanded and held her hands toward the witch closest to her.

As soon as the rope fell off of her wrists she looked down at the water below her. She ripped off her heavy gown and closed her eyes as she dove into the cold waters below.

She surfaced as soon as she hit the frigid water. As the cold water moved around her she immediately regretted chunking her gown. She looked are and felt a panic overcome her, there was no sign of a floating curly toed short trickster. She took a deep breath and dove back under and looked around her.

She pushed herself through the waves as she continued her search but she had yet to find him.

"Why haven't they come up yet," Baba asked in fear as she surveyed the moving water.

Fifi honked as she swam nervously in the water.

Baba turned her attentions when she heard a splash. She directed her broom toward the woman that had pushed herself out of the water and took a deep breath of air.

Baba hurried and grabbed Rumpelstiltskin out of the woman's arms and flew him toward Fifi, leaving Lucy alone in the frigid water.

Lucy's head fell back under the waves as she felt the little man's weight leave her. She had to force her body to move back to the surface. She made her body move against the waves as she swam toward the large goose.

She grabbed on tightly to the feathers and pulled herself out of the frigid waters. She looked up to see the witches and they were sobbing. She sighed as she saw Rumpelstiltskin lying unconscious. She crawled over to him and placed her hand against his throat and smiled.

"He's still alive," she informed the witches.

"We have to get out of here," Baba announced.

"What the hell are you doing," Baba asked as she watched the woman place her lips on Rumpelstiltskin's and then move away from him and push on his chest.

"I'm saving his life witch," she informed just before she put her lips against his once more and breathed life into him.

She moved quickly away as the little trickster spit water out of his mouth.

Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes and took in a deep breath even if it hurt his chest to do so. He rolled over on his side and saw a shivering, wet, and dressless beauty in front of him.

"You saved me," he asked in shock and relief.

"You're welcome Rumpelstiltskin," she answered quickly as she pulled her gown back over her head as Fifi flapped her wings and flew into the air.

...

Lucy stood once again in the balcony with her back turned to Rumpelstiltskin. She turned quickly when a new voice that she had never heard entered the room.

Prince Charming stood in all his vain glory beside Rumpelstiltskin. She walked into the room and curtsied slightly to him. She smiled as she watched a slight frown come over Rumpelstiltskin face.

"So I heard that you got a little woman hanging around that has not a wart nor hooked nose," Prince Charming announced with a smile.

The vain prince smiled at her as he took her in.

"Well hellooooo beautiful," he announced as he looked the woman over in the beautiful half sleeved gold and white Victorian dress.

"Tis nice to make your acquaintance," she replied as she stared at him. She knew just how to piss her captor off.

A strange noise came out of her mouth as she felt Prince Charming's hands wrap around her and dip her down to the floor.

"How's about you say we get you out of her little courtesan," Charming announced in his macho voice and then looked over at Rumpelstiltskin and smiled. The little freaks clothes matched this woman's dress.

"How about you leave that little freak and get with a prince," he whispered to her and leaned in for a kiss.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at Lucy as her hands pushed lightly against Prince Charming's chest. He didn't even care that from this view he could see down her dress. He did not like the fact that she had been put in a situation where her hair was touching the floor and her chest was pressing against another man.

"Hey that's my princess," Rumpelstiltskin announced harshly.

Charming looked down at the woman that he held and laughed at her.

"I will never understand women and their want to change a beast," he announced in a loud whisper, so as to ensure that Rumpelstiltskin would hear her.

"Baba," Rumpelstiltskin screamed, "Get him out of here!"

Lucy felt Baba pummel Charming to the floor which caused her to fall onto her hands and knees.

"Damned witches," she hissed and started to pick herself up. She knew that Baba had done it on purpose.

"Here," she heard from a soft non annoying voice.

She looked up and smiled as she saw Rumpelstiltskin above her and holding his hand out to her. She gently took it and stood up with a smile.

"So I suppose you would like that song then," she asked with a smile.

"Wait, wait, I still have a guess," he informed her.

She rolled her eyes as she walked into the ballroom that was blessedly free of witches. She looked up and smiled at the golden ball that hung from the ceiling and spun around.

"Are you Ariel?"

"Not even close," she announced with a smile and grabbed his hands and spun him around.

"Would you dance with me King Nothing," she asked with a mischievous grin.


	10. Betrayal is the Tale

**Chapter Ten: Betrayal is the Tale**

**A/N: I'm thinking that this could slide into an M rating in this chapter...**

Lucy watched out her window as the witches dragged in another ogre. This had become a regular thing over the months that had passed. Also to become a regular thing was Rumpelstiltskin's rants and worries of Shrek.

She rushed over to her mirror and tapped on it and demanded, "Show me Princess Fiona."

The mirror rippled and showed an upside down female ogre and witches flying on broom sticks. Lucy shook her head at the scene.

"Shit," she hissed.

That was not supposed to happen.

Rumpelstiltskin was not supposed to know that Fiona had become a warrior.

She tapped on the mirror and the image quickly disappeared from sight as she made her way toward the door and opened it quickly.

"Not so fast," the voice of Baba announced harshly and pushed her back into the bedroom.

"Rumpelstiltskin has asked me to watch you since we have caught Fiona and you somehow know about the spell," Baba informed Lucy as she watched the princess fall onto the floor.

Lucy looked up to her and shook her head.

"I'm on your side now," Lucy lied, "If I had the ability to fly I would be out there with you all looking for Shrek. I want Rumpelstiltskin to be successful."

Baba eyed her up and down. The dresses had become more elaborate ever since that night Rumpelstiltskin had taken her side on the issue of the baby ogre.

Today's dress was the most revealing of gowns that Lucy had ever worn. It was a black and white striped dress that was very low cut. The corset pushed her breasts up high and it showed off every curve of her body. She had to admit that she was a tad bit jealous.

"I don't get what is so special about you that Stiltskin lavishes expensive gifts on you," Baba announced quickly as she looked Lucy up and down.

Lucy stood quickly and looked at Baba with a smile and asked, "Are you jealous of me?"

"Me? Jealous," Baba asked in shock as she placed herself in front of the door.

"Why would I be jealous of a glowing skinned freak like you," she added as she eyed the woman.

"Because I have all of his attention now and you were thrown aside," Lucy asked without any emotion in her voice.

"Not at all I still have him where you don't," Baba informed her harshly. "That's right sweet cake, I know you don't put out."

"Sorry I have higher standards than you Baba," Lucy retorted and turned toward the window and watched as all the witches started to fly back into the castle.

She smiled as she turned to look at Baba who was standing in front of the door with her hand on her hip in a bored fashion.

"Baba," she asked with a smile.

"What brat," Baba asked.

"Where is your broom," Lucy asked with a wicked smile as she walked toward Baba in a predator like fashion.

"The broom closet. Where else would it be," Baba answered as she eyed the princess cautiously. She hadn't been told just exactly what this woman was capable of.

"Maybe you should go get it," Lucy suggested as she flicked her wrist and watched as Baba quickly faded from sight.

Lucy rushed to the door and ran out of her room and toward the banister to look down at the ballroom where she knew Rumpelstiltskin and the other witches would wait for the ogre to be brought in.

She looked down and watched as a witch drug Fiona toward the dungeons. She turned quickly and smiled as she spied a small plant and a full water jug sitting beside it. What luck she had.

Lucy rushed down the stairs and walked behind the witch who was already at the dungeon door.

She tapped the witch on the shoulder and said in her sweetest voice, "Excuse me, do you know where the broom closet it?"

The witch turned and before she had any time to think Lucy threw the water onto her and watched as she melted down to the floor.

Fiona looked up to see Lucy standing in front of her with a wild look in her eyes.

"Come on," Lucy hissed and grabbed Fiona by the wrist and drug her into the dungeons.

"We need to get them out of here," Lucy hissed as she rushed down the stairs and started to open all the cell doors.

Fiona watched as this woman from her passed actually did something right for once in her life. She followed suit and started to open the rest of the cells.

"Shit," Lucy hissed as she heard voices scream.

Fiona watched as Lucy pulled her hair out of the perfect bun and run to the stairs.

Lucy stopped at the dungeon door and turned quickly. She flicked her wrist and a nearby window widened so that the ogres could fit through it to escape.

"Go now," Lucy hissed and opened the door and slammed it behind her.

...

Rumpelstiltskin heard the screams of the melting witch and knew exactly where it had come from. That damned ogre had killed one of his loyal servants and was going to try to make a break for it.

He rushed toward the dungeons but what he saw made him stop in his tracks as his witches rushed around him.

"Lucy," he asked and ran to her as she walked with a limp in her step. He looked her over and saw how messy her perfect hair had become.

"The ogre," she announced, "Princess Fiona, she took…"

"What happened," he asked as he watched his witches run into the dungeons.

"She took a knife to me in case you came after her," Lucy announced as she forced tears to come out of her eyes as Rumpelstiltskin held her hands in his.

"They are all gone," a witch announced.

Rumpelstiltskin just nodded at the witch, he kept his eye on the crying woman in front of him.

"I was so afraid," Lucy whispered. "I think I am just going to go back to my room."

"Sure sure," he answered, "Go ahead."

Lucy nodded as she wiped a tear away from her cheek and turned to the stairs and walked back up the stairs. She could hear Rumpelstiltskin screaming at his witches to go and find them. A wicked grin came across her face as she climbed the stairs and walked toward her room.

"You'll be next Fifi," she announced as she looked up to the large goose on the banister. She had known that the beast had watched the whole scene unfold.

...

Rumpelstiltskin paced in anger across his table. Everyone of his prisoners had been set free! This was not happening! He had the ogre just where he needed her to be. And what was worse, that damned ogre thought she could harm his little caged bird.

Well, no one would touch a little hair on her head.

"Your Highness," he heard Baba scream.

He looked up as all the witches turned to look at her.

"Your Majesty," she screamed as she run through the crowd. He looked at her and noticed that her hat had been crushed by something.

"What is it," he asked in annoyance.

"Your little brat princess," she hissed as she came to his booth, "She was the one that let the ogres go."

"What," Rumpelstiltskin asked as he stood quickly. He could feel anger coming over him. He turned quickly and grabbed a glass of water and he threw it into some unknown witch's face.

"It's true," Baba announced. "She has magical powers too. She waved her hand and I was locked in the broom closet."

"She finally came out of the closet," a witch in the crowd giggled.

Fifi flew down and honked.

Rumpelstiltskin watched as Fifi stood behind Baba and honked repeatedly.

It was true.

Lucy, his favorite prisoner, his little singing bird, the woman that he lavished with expensive gifts had betrayed him.

He jumped from the table and rushed passed all of his subjects. He was not going to let Lucy get away with this disloyalty.

He would teach her a lesson.

How could she do this?

After everything that he has done for her.

He took her from that damned dungeon and given her a gorgeous bedroom. He did everything that she ever asked of him and this was how she repaid him.

...

Lucy turned with a smile as Rumpelstiltskin busted through her door. She looked him over and giggled at him.

"I see you don't have your angry wig," she announced and walked to the middle of the door as Rumpelstiltskin slammed the door closed behind him and eyed her.

"So who sold me out," she asked as she placed her hands on her hips, "Baba or Fifi?"

Lucy felt a kick at her shins and she lifted her foot up quickly as the pain soared through her leg. She looked down at Rumpelstiltskin and shook her head at him.

"I told you that at the end of the day Shrek and Fiona will always win," she answered as he kicked her again.

She jumped back and felt her body fall onto the bed.

"You are too short to do any real damage to me," she informed him with a smile as she looked down at the raging little man. "You would be better off hiding behind those damned witches like you always have Rumpelstiltskin."

"You aren't the only one with powers Lucy," he hissed and snapped his fingers.

Lucy felt her body being thrown to the floor. She looked up to see Rumpelstiltskin looking down at her with a wicked smile. She tried to push herself from the floor but she felt her body being tossed around the room once again.

"Ya know princess, I don't like being lied to," Rumpelstiltskin announced in his childlike tone. "We had a deal remember. You'd be my prisoner. Well guess what princess, prisoners don't get to let other prisoners go free!"

Lucy felt her body being tossed around once again. He was not giving her a chance to move so she could use her own magic against him.

She placed her hands in front of her as she hit the floor in front of his curly feet.

"But I'm not mad that you lied to me," he informed her as he snapped his fingers.

He watched with a smile on his face as she was spun in the air and thrown onto the bed. He watched in glee as she tried to pull herself off the bed but he was faster than her. He snapped his fingers and watched as golden cloth appeared and tied her wrists to the bed posts.

She was in a position that he liked now. There was no way that she could over power him now or use her powers.

He jumped onto the bed and crawled on top of her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"No princess what makes me mad is that I quite enjoy this little fiasco," he answered. "It makes my blood boil."

Lucy looked up at him and shook her head at him as he ripped the corset off of her and threw it to the floor.

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at her pale body and smiled at the revealing dress. He looked into her blue eyes and winked at her as he showed her his long nails.

Lucy moved slightly as she watched Rumpelstiltskin above her.

"I know something that you don't know," he informed her quickly.

She felt his hand move down her and stop just above her hip bone.

"How," she asked.

"A little witch told me," he announced with a smile as his hands moved slowly toward her breasts. "What is it?"

"It's a brand," she answered as his hands caressed her breasts.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at the answer and crashed his lips onto her in an angry passionate frenzy. He wanted her; he wanted her to scream his name.

He bit at her lip lightly and moved away from her lips and kissed her neck and moved down to her chest. He moved the top of her gown down slightly to expose her breasts to him and he smiled as she gasped and moved against him.

If she kept moving like she was this wouldn't last long. And he wanted this long awaited experience to last as long as it could.

He moved back to her lips and kissed her once again.

Lucy pulled away from him as he moved back down to her chest.

"This is wrong," she whispered as she felt his hand pull her skirts up over her knees.

"But it feels so right," he whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it just before he returned his attention back onto her chest.

"Your Majesty," Baba announced and crashed through the door.

Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes and groaned. He never had any privacy anymore ever since he became king. In the other reality, he would have been able to do this in peace. True he would have been alone in his bathroom but you get the picture.

"What," he hissed as he slowly pulled Lucy's dress over her exposed breasts before he moved away from her to look at Baba.

"We've caught Shrek," Baba informed quickly.

"Of all the times Baba," he announced in anger. He looked back down at Lucy and winked at her. He knew that she hated herself at this moment in time.

"Take the little bird here and put her in the cage," he demanded of Baba as he pulled himself off of Lucy and jumped off the bed with a confident smile.

"I'll be seeing you later," Rumpelstiltskin announced and walked out of the room to tend to the ogre business.


	11. Shrek & the Caged Bird

**Chapter Eleven: Shrek & the Caged Bird**

Rumpelstiltskin sat at his large booth and awaited for the witches to bring Shrek in. He watched as the large doors opened and the sea of witches parted.

He was happy as Pinocchio came up to him in wants of a deal. He pulled the contract out and handed the puppet the contract.

"Stiltskin," he heard the voice of Shrek announce.

"Oh Shrek," he said happily and jumped on the table and purposefully kicked over the magic golden ink, "There he is. Have I been waiting for you!"

He jumped down from the table and walked around Shrek and announced to the crowd, "Ladies, this is the guy that made all this possible."

Rumpelstiltskin crawled onto Shrek's back and said, "So tell me how are you enjoying your day?"

"Alright Rumpel, what's going on? What have you done?"

He jumped off of Shrek's shoulder and landed on the ground. He skipped back to his table and informed, "Oh no Shrek. It's not what I've done. It's what you've done. Thanks to you the king and queen signed their kingdom over to me."

"They would never do that," Shrek said in disbelief.

"They would if I promised that all of their problems would disappear," he announced as he sat on the table and remembered one of his favorite memories. "Then they disappeared."

He smiled as he picked up the crown that had belonged to Shrek's father in law and looked it over with a smile.

"They would have done anything if they thought it would end their daughter's curse," he announced as he spun the crown around on his finger.

"I ended Fiona's curse," Shrek informed Rumpelstiltskin.

"How could you when you never existed," Rumpelstiltskin asked as he rolled the crown around the table.

"You better start making sense you dirty little man," Shrek screamed and tried to attack him but the witches held him tightly in place.

As he rushed toward Shrek, he had to hide the giggle that wanted to escape him. Oh how he wished that he was less of a gentleman. He would so tell everyone just how dirty he was just moments before.

"Here," he announced and grabbed the contract out of Shrek's vest pocket, "let me spell it out for you. You give me a day from your past, a day you wouldn't even remember, a day when you were an innocent mindless little baby."

He placed the contract back in Shrek's pocket and turned quickly and started to sing a little ditty as he moved away from him.

"You took the day I was born," Shrek announced sadly.

"No Shrek," Rumpelstiltskin corrected as he laid on his belly on the table, "You gave it to me."

"Enjoy this while you can Stiltskin because when this day is up-"

"But wait, you haven't heard the best part! Since you were never born once this day comes to an end, so will you."

A witch from behind him placed an hourglass filled with gold sand behind Rumpelstiltskin.

"Where's Fiona? Where's my family," Shrek yelled.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed and replied, "Silly little ogre! You don't get it do you? Since you were never born, you never met Fiona, your kids don't exist."

The witches laughed and he joined them as he looked at Shrek who was becoming angry.

"How's that for a metaphysical paradox," Rumpelstiltskin asked as laughter overtook the castle. "Looks like you got exactly what you wanted! Happy Ogre Day!"

"Rumpel," Shrek screamed and tried to come at him.

Rumpelstiltskin jumped and scurried behind his throne and looked down at Shrek.

"Get him witches," he screamed as Shrek tried to come at him.

...

Lucy sat in her corner once again in the dungeon with her hands tied behind her back. She hated that she had no control of what had happened earlier.

She heard the footsteps of Rumpelstiltskin coming down the dungeon steps. She didn't even bother to stand up as the door opened. She just looked over to him and giggled at what she saw.

He was in his angry wig.

"What is so funny," he asked with a raised brow.

"Your angry wig makes you look like a troll doll," she answered with another giggle.

She watched as he pulled the wig off and walked deeper into the cell.

"So your little hero came and destroyed my castle," he informed her.

"Oh no, did he break your little ball," she asked with a sarcastic smirk. "I loved that little ball!"

"Everyone did! It was fantastic! But no worries I put another order for a bigger one," he announced as he hopped closer to her.

"That's fantastic," she announced in her sarcastic tone.

A silence developed between the two as they looked at each other.

"I'm not sorry for what I did you know," she informed him in a whisper.

"I know," he answered with a grin. "I'm not either."

She sighed at his comment.

"Shrek will always beat you," she informed him. "No matter what you try to do, he will beat you."

"I wouldn't bet on it," he announced as he sat down in front of her and grabbed the ends of his curly shoes.

"You know what they say Rumpelstiltskin, true love always prevails," she whispered and looked down at him.

"Look I didn't come down for a lecture princess," he informed her. "I came to get what's promised to me."

"Fine," she answered.

"Your hint is: I've met you before Rumpelstiltskin, a very long long time ago," she informed him.

"What," he asked in a shocked tone as his mouth dropped in shock.

How did he not recall this encounter?

"No, no," he replied to his own question as he looked her over and pointed at her, "I would remember you."

"You would like to think that you would have," she informed it.

"Tis true Rumpelstiltskin," she announced with a smile.

Lucy looked away from the little man that sat in front of her. She wished that he would not stare at her. It was rather awkward having him look at her after he had seen her in such a state.

"What is your question Rumpelstiltskin," she asked softly.

"Why did you help Fiona and the other ogres escape," he asked quickly. He did not even have to think about what he wanted to ask her. Maybe if she had some sort of connection with Fiona, he would be able to figure out her story and just who she was.

"I'm a very old acquaintance of Fiona's," Lucy announced with a knowing grin.

"Ugh! That doesn't help me," he hissed at her as he stood. "I want your name!"

"You are so close at finding out just who I am that you should be able to taste it by now," she revealed softly as she looked up at him with her soft blue eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground in impatience. He looked down at her smiling face and felt that rage and passion burning inside of him once again. The smirk that she gave him showed just how much she had power over him.

"Are you going to leave me down here now," she asked softly.

"I should," he answered.

Lucy looked up at him and she added, "I still owe you a song today."

"That's right little bird," he replied, "And since you are my little bird it is about time I start treating you like one."

**End Note: Any ideas as to who she may be?**

**Review :)**


	12. Bird Cage

**Chapter Twelve: Bird Cage**

**A/N: I uploaded the video a few days ago and posted it to my Tumblr which can be found on my profile.**

Lucy huffed in anger as she looked at the bars that she was now her view. Rumpelstiltskin had taken the whole caged bird analogy to a new level. He had put her in an actual bird cage!

"You little shit," she hissed as her unbound hands grabbed at the beautiful silver bars.

"Well now you can't use your magic against me," Rumpelstiltskin announced as he touched the bars, "They were painted with special paint."

"Get me out of here," she hissed as Fifi flew above her.

"You know what to do Fifi," Rumpelstiltskin announced and smiled as Fifi grabbed the handle of the large cage and flew across the library and placed her cage on a hook made for a chandelier.

"Oh Rumpelstiltskin," Lucy hissed as the cage moved back and forth on its hook. She made the mistake and looked down.

"Get me out of here," she begged as she looked over to Rumpelstiltskin who was smiling at her.

"You know I thought me and you could really be a nice item," he admitted to her in a strange voice that she had never heard before.

She raised a brow at his words. They had caught her off guard.

"What did you just say," she asked quickly and looked at him in confusion.

She couldn't have heard that right.

"Oh yea know," he announced in his childlike voice, "I thought our little relationship was going well. I really thought that you were on my side that is until, well, you lied."

"Oh no," she whispered and fell to her knees. She had planned for this to happen but she hadn't planned for the big 'you're a bitch for doing this to me' speech. She also had not planned on feeling a pain in her heart at the fact that she had put him through this.

"I'm sorry," she announced to him. She really did mean it. But why she meant it, she had no clue.

"That won't work now," he announced, "What's done is done."

She watched as he turned on his heel and quickly walked out.

"Wait," she screamed and stuck her hand out of the cage. "Don't you want your song?"

"No," he answered, "It really doesn't matter anymore."

Fifi honked at her and she jerked her hand back into the cage quickly before the sharp teeth of the goose ripped into her thin skin.

"If it means anything," she whispered loud enough for him to still hear her, "There were times when I had thought the same thing."

She watched as Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand in the air and walked toward the door.

"I have more important things to deal with than love," he announced as the door closed behind him.

She closed her eyes as memories that had led up to the strange feeling that had filled them both.

...

_Lucy sat at the piano and smiled as she looked over the library that was filled with old dusty books that she knew Rumpelstiltskin had read even though he liked to pretend that he wasn't the reading type. _

_She sighed as she watched Rumpelstiltskin sitting at his large desk looking over his many contracts that he had been storing away. She shook her head as she looked at the suit that he was wearing. Somehow he knew what dress she was wearing because his suits always matched the color of her gown. Today he was in a dark forest green suit and she was in a dark forest green and gold gown._

_She giggled as she placed her fingers on the ivory keys of the piano and started to play them with her skilled hands._

"_Would you like your song," she whispered as her gingers danced across the piano. "I could play you that old diddy about the boy that goes to the Troll Mountain and defeats the Troll King."_

_Rumpelstiltskin stopped as he listened to the old familiar song._

_He moved away from his desk and walked toward the piano and looked up at her as she played with such talent. It seemed that there was not a thing that she could do that would not entertain him. _

"_Ha ha ha," he announced in sarcasm as he watched a soft smile come over her face._

"_So you are a fae, how's that working out for ya," he asked and jumped on top of the piano as she continued to play._

_Lucy grinned at his question as she moved her right hand over her left hand to reach another note. _

"_It's working out fine," she answered and looked up at him._

"_I've never met a fae before," he announced. "The occasional fairy godmother but never a true fae."_

"_Is that so," she asked and shook her head with a smile. "Well we aren't much different than fairies, except we are taller," she smiled brightly at him, "A fae's world is full of dark enchantment, of charming beauty, of incredible ugliness, of hard superficiality, of spirit, malice, joy and inspiration, of terror, laughter, love and tragedy. Their world is richer than a fairy-tale's make believe."_

"_What does that mean," he asked in confusion as he listened to her strange poetic information._

_She closed her eyes as her fingers moved across the piano, "You will soon enough Rumpelstiltskin."_

_Rumpelstiltskin scratched his head at her words. She was such a mystery to him. _

_He looked at her as the music ended. She was staring at him with the strangest smile._

"_What is it? Is there something in my teeth," he asked and suddenly felt very self conscious. _

_Lucy shook her head and laughed as he touched his face._

"_No silly," she announced, "You look handsome without those ugly wigs that Wolfie gifts you with."_

_Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he looked down at her. Something was wrong. He was not supposed to feel all bubbly inside at the sight of her, he needed to have his focus on the fact that Shrek would be here any day now._

_Her hands graced the keys once more and started to play a new tune that was somewhat sad. This time she smiled up at him as she took a breath to prepare herself to sing the lovely song._

"_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you_

_It's the wrong time for somebody new_

_It's a small crime_

_But I've got no excuse._

_And is that alright yea?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_That alright yeah?_

_If you don't shoot it _

_How am I supposed to hold it?"_

_He looked at her and saw that her voice seemed much softer as she sang this sad song. Inside her felt like he would tear up at the emotions that she was bringing out in him. He wished that her hands would touch him as softly as her hands touched the keys on the piano. _

_These were not healthy feelings that one should be having for their prisoner. Not to mention a prisoner that was taller than him._

"_Lucy," he whispered as he listened to her hum the next few verses._

"_Hmm," she asked as her hands moved at a quicker pace as the song sped up._

"_You…ugh," he stuttered. "You confuse me more and more everyday."_

_Lucy opened her eyes and looked into his green eyes. She gave him a small smile and replied, "The feeling is mutual."_

"_No I mean that I," he stopped and looked at her as he leaned closer to her._

"_You what?"_

"_You make me want to be a taller man," he stated and jumped off of the piano and rushed away from her._

_Lucy looked after him as he ran from her. _

_She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _

_..._

"Some people like to look at the goblet as half empty," Rumpelstiltskin announced as he looked at the hourglass that counted down the hours until the exit clause would be null and void.

"But me, I like to look at it as half full," he added as he turned to look at the witches that sat around his large dinner table.

"We've gone to the bottom to the top ladies," he replied and listened to the cackling of the witches.

"But we're not just an empire, we're a family," he said softly and hugged the witch that stood closest to him.

"Everyone's got their cupcake? Cupcake? Cupcake? Baba," he asked as he pointed to each witch to make sure that each one had a cupcake.

Why?

Because he cared that's why.

"We've put away a lot of ogres," he announced and walked away from the table. "So one got away. Who cares? It's no big deal. It doesn't matter to 's not like it's the end of the world."

He moved between every witch and looked them over with a crooked smile. The thought of Lucy's warning came back into his memory. He would not lose his crown or his empire because of a stupid ogre.

"Except," he hissed and jumped onto the table, "Funny thing, now that I think about it, the ogre who got away is Shrek! And if he shares a kiss with Fiona by sunrise it is the end of the world! Our world! My empire!"

Fifi honked as he screamed and he instantly caught his cool.

"But," he said now regaining his composure, "as I was saying, I like to look at the goblet as half full."

He smiled wickedly and picked up the golden water pitcher and poured him a glass of water as he looked at the witches that now looked at him in fear.

Oh how he loved weaknesses.

"Yelling makes me so parched. Would anyone care for some water," he asked and moved the glass goblet around the table in front of the witches.

"Wet your whistle," he asked as he moved in front of Baba who quickly moved back.

"A clear crisp delicious glass of aqua purificada," he asked and held the glass close to another witch's ugly green face.

"Anybody thirsty," he asked and held the water up, "Nobody's thirsty?"

"Well then, does anyone care to tell me what it's going to take to get this ogre? You," he asked and pointed to a witch at the end of the table.

"Faster brooms," the witch suggested.

"No," he answered and pointed to another witch.

"Pointier hats," the witch asked in fear as she looked at the glass of water in his hands.

"No! You," he said and pointed to a witch that was closest to him.

"Maybe we could hire a professional bounty hunter," the witch suggested with a smile.

Rumpelstiltskin jumped up and down in anger and screamed, "No!"

He threw the water in the witch's face and watched as she screamed that she was melting and melted away in the chair. Only her pointy hat was left.

"Hmmm," he announced and placed his hand on his cheek and considered the suggestion, "You know, actually not a bad idea."

"Baba," he screamed and watched as she stood at attention quickly in fear of another water attack.

"I need a bounty hunter," he demanded as he picked up his cupcake. "And if music doth sooth the savage beast then I think I might know just the person."

He pulled the cherry off of the cupcake and placed it on his tongue as he laughed.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he walked away from his witches. Now all he had to do was to get his inner beast soothed with the music of his little bird. He knew that there would have to be some persuasion on his part since he had after all thrown her into a birdcage.

He walked slowly up the stairs and smiled as he caught a glance of Lucy moving toward the bars. But what he heard was not what he had expected to hear. She was talking with somebody.

He looked closer and saw that Lucy was looking down with a smile on her face.

But then he heard the voice of that damned ogre Fiona. He felt rage build inside of him and he was about to stomp his feet on the floor and call his witches but then a thought came to him. He could get information from this.

He knew just what to do.

He hurriedly ran up the stairs and hid in the only place he could find. He hid behind the plant that stood in the corner and watched Lucy look at Fiona.

He could find out every amount of information that he wanted…


	13. Who You Are

**Chapter Thirteen: Who You Are**

**A/N: So the revelation as to just exactly who Lucy is revealed within this chapter:)**

Lucy heard a shuffeling sound from below her. She moved slowly to the side of the cage and saw an ogre creeping through the castle. She knew immediately who it was.

"Fiona," she whispered and looked above the cage and sighed. Fifi had flew off without her knowing.

Fiona stopped and looked over to the large bird cage that held Lucy.

"Lucy," she asked and shook her head. "What happened to you?"

"Rumpelstiltskin found out that I helped you and the others escape," Lucy admitted.

"What are you doing here," Lucy asked.

"Why should I talk to you," Fiona asked harshly.

"Oh I don't know, being placed in the dungeons and then being placed in a fucking bird cage just for you and your green friends, that is a good reason for you to talk to me," she hissed.

"I want an apology," Fiona replied harshly.

Lucy's jaw dropped in anger at what this ogre wanted.

"I will never apologize," she hissed in anger as she grabbed onto the tight bars. She could see that her knuckles were turning very white at how hard she was grasping onto the silver bars.

"Then looks like you aren't getting out of that bird cage," Fiona snickered.

"Is what I did to you really that much of a punishment," Lucy asked bitterly as she looked down at the ogre.

"You made it so my parents were ashamed of me," Fiona argued back.

"What I did was supposed to happen," Lucy admitted with just as much bitterness as before. "It is your destiny to be an ogre."

"I was supposed to be a beautiful princess," Fiona hissed back.

Lucy fell back into the cage and shook her head.

"Vanity was your crime," she replied with an evil bitter laugh. "Just as the beast's was."

"You've done such horrible things Lucy," Fiona informed the caged woman, "You deserve to be locked up there."

"And you think that being cursed into an enchantress is not punishment enough, to be afraid that one day a simple peach could end my life," Lucy asked softly.

"Do you think that I like cursing people like the way I have done to you, to the beast?"

Fiona said nothing to this question.

"Do you think that it gives me pleasure to know your destiny yet see you suffer on the way toward it," she asked once again now placing her hands on the bars and looking down at the ogre.

"My parents," Fiona started.

"Your parents did not die because of a mistake that you made," Lucy informed her coldly.

Fiona looked up at this woman and shook her head.

"Do you still hold such a hate for me," Lucy asked in a kind voice as she looked down at the princess.

"What happens in my future that made you place this dreadful curse on me," Fiona asked.

"True love," Lucy whispered and turned her back onto the ogre. "You need to get out of here Fiona, Rumpelstiltskin will be coming up here for his nightly song."

...

Rumpelstiltskin watched as the ogre hurried away down the stairs. He couldn't believe the luck, he had found out who she was.

That was what she had meant when she said that they had met before.

He finally understood it now!

She was the daughter of a fae king and queen who had an affair and had been caught. Her punishment was imprisonment and then she was cursed to be an enchantress.

But why had her parents been murdered on her account?

That was something that he needed to find out before he revealed to her that he knew what she was and what her back story was.

He also needed a name.

Rumpelstiltskin moved from his hiding spot and skipped happily toward the cage that held his little caged bird.

"Well hello Lucy," he announced smug like as he looked up at her but then he saw just how sad she looked again.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she announced and looked down at him. "I suppose you have come for a song."

"That I did," he announced with a smile.

"But first I want a hint," he added as he looked up at her.

She sighed and sat down on the floor of the cage.

"Fifi," she heard the little man scream.

Lucy grabbed onto the cage bars tightly as the giant goose grabbed the cage and placed the cage in front of Rumpelstiltskin.

"That's a good girl," he announced with a smile and patted the bird on the head.

"Hint please," he sang as he looked back at the princess that still sat in the cage.

"I know everyone's destinies," she announced. "Rumpelstiltskin please. You must listen to me," she begged as she sat on her knees and placed her hands on the bars, "if you go through with this it will be devastating on you. You are tainting everything that is decent inside of you!"

"Hmm," he replied smugly and smiled at her.

"That's interesting and all," he said and spun around on the ball of his foot, "but I want to know just what you think about me?"

"Stubborn jackass," she answered quickly as she looked at him in anger.

"Now," he announced in his annoying little voice and moved toward the cage and looked up at her, "I know that the little thing that happened in your bedroom was more than just an act of passion."

"Wasn't it," she asked quickly. "You expect just because I am your prisoner that I have fallen in love with you?"

"Now who said anything about love?"

Lucy looked away from him and shook her head.

"What are you going to do about the ogres," she asked quickly to change the subject.

"I'm going to catch them all," he said and laughed hard as he turned away quickly away from her.

"I'm sorry," she stated once again as she watched him leave.

"I'm not letting you out," he announced as he turned back around.

"Oh," he said with a chuckle, "and if you get hungry you can eat this."

Lucy looked down at her hand as a golden dust moved over her finger. She hissed in disgust and dropped the peach on the floor.

"You know?"

"Of course I know," he announced quickly.

"Then let me out," she yelled. "That's part of the deal, you guess and I am no longer your prisoner anymore."

"That's right. Now you are my little caged bird," he announced.

"That is not how it goes," she hissed.

"Sorry princess."

...

Rumpelstiltskin walked into the dungeon where the piper had placed the ogres. He smiled as he looked them over but he had yet to find the one that he wanted.

"Where's Shrek," he asked as he looked at the piper.

The piper played a few notes on his flute.

"Shrek and Fiona are together," he screamed in anger. This was not what was supposed to happen. He had paid this imbecile to catch all the ogres, not to leave the two most important ogres out in the woods!

The piper piped frantically once more to get his point across that it was a unforeseeable mistake.

"Yea I've heard enough of your tweetingly tweet tweet twa tweet," he announced in anger as he jumped up and down.

How had things started to go wrong so damned fast?

"You blew it," he said and stomped his feet.

"Wolfie," he hissed and turned to face the gender confused wolf, "My speech wig!"

He turned quickly to see his loyal witch.

"Baba! Bring me my make up," he demanded and turned quickly, "Piper! Pull my socks up."

The piper hurriedly played a few notes that made his socks magically cover his legs.

"Real tight," he announced with a smile as his socks snapped around his legs. He was going to send a message for everyone in fairy tale world to see.

...

Lucy sat in her cage and shivered as the draft from an open window blew in. She pulled her arms and legs around her in an attempt to get warm but she was unable to.

She felt a strange bitterness in her that was directed at herself. She was the one that had told Rumpelstiltskin who she was by talking to that damnable ogre.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rumpelstiltskin's voice echoing from a television that was on in one of the neighboring bedrooms.

"Hello people, it is I, Rumpelstiltskin," his voice announced from the bedroom. "Sheperd of your dreams."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the statement. He was way too into theatrics sometimes.

"Recently a certain somebody has jeapordized our joyous lives. And that somebody is the rock munching ogre called Shrek," his voice boomed in anger, "And that's why I come to you dear citizens for whomever brings me this ogre they shall receive the deal of a lifetime!"

She rolled her eyes at this _Deal of a Lifetime_. There was no such thing. He would just find a loophole somewhere so he could selfishly bring himself happiness. It was one thing to punish someone for a selfish wish to make them learn a lesson but a whole other thing to punish them for your own selfishness.

"Light your torches, sharpen your pitch forks," he stated, "and get your mob on!"

"Oh what have you done," she asked in fear as she closed her eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin was going to ruin every part of him that could have been good. All because of greed and selfishness.

There was only one way to stop this.

She looked down at the peach and shook her head…

**End Note: So who would have though that she was the little enchantress?**

**Review:)**

**Also the peach thing I made up based on fairy fruit and the poisoned peach in Labyrinth**


	14. Apologize

**Chapter Fourteen: Apologize**

**A/N: Two more chapters remain until I am finished with this tale :)**

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he walked up the stairs. He had watched as all of the villagers lighted their torches and stormed through the woods to find Shrek.

One had already brought in Fiona and he had her locked in the best place in the house so that nobody could get to her and free her like before.

"I'm holding on your rope, you've got me ten feet off the ground," he heard Lucy's voice sing softly.

"_I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_You didn't think that I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late."_

"Lucy," he announced softly and with regret in his eyes as he walked closer to her and saw that she was laid against the bars with her head resting against it.

"You've sent for him," she responded in a soft voice. "He will come for you now."

"That's what I want," he stated in glee but his glee was short lived when he saw the look on her face. It spoke of only sadness.

"And the part of you that I found myself beginning to enjoy being around is dead," she replied softly.

"Hey, hey," he replied as he moved to the cage and looked her over. "It won't be like this for very long. Shrek will be gone and then I will never have to worry about him again."

She shook her head slowly as she took in a deep breath.

"_Take another chance_

_Take a shot_

_Take a fall for you_

_I need you like a heart needs a beat but it's nothing new_

_I loved you with a fire red_

_Now it's turning blue._

_And you said_

_Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid_

_That it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late."_

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her and shook his head. He had never heard her sing this low and soft before. Her skin looked paler than he had ever seen before. Something was wrong with her.

"Hey, are you okay," he said in a soft child like voice.

"I'm fine," she replied and smiled at him.

"You don't look it," he answered and moved closer to the cage.

"I'm fine," she whispered and placed her soft hand onto his cheek and smiled at him softly, "Trust me Rumpelstiltskin. I never lie."

He smiled at the reassurance.

"Your Highness," Baba screamed as she rushed to his side.

Lucy ignored the fact that Baba was glaring at her.

"What," he hissed as he unlatched the bird cage and smiled down at Lucy.

"The villagers, they've returned," Baba informed with a smile.

He looked over Lucy with his green eyes and moved back to let the door open for. He waited for her to move but she did not.

"Well duty calls," he replied with a smile.

...

"Not Shrek! Not Shrek! Not Shrek," he announced as he looked at each ogre that the villagers had brought into his castle.

"That is not even and ogre, it is a troll," he announced as passed the large green creature. "Nice try."

He walked passed a man dressed as an ogre and replied, "And that? That's just sad."

He looked down to Pinocchio holding a rope that was attached to a human man with green paint on his face.

"And what is that supposed to be," he asked as he looked down at the poor man.

"I'm just an old man," the old man informed.

"Don't listen to him," Pinocchio announced and yanked on the rope. "These ogres are crafty."

"That is your father painted green," Rumpelstiltskin informed as he placed his hand on his hip. He quickly averted his eyes to the stairs to see if Lucy was coming down yet but she had not.

He knew that something was wrong with her.

"No it's Shrek, honest," Pinocchio said.

Rumpelstiltskin watched as the puppet's nose grew and then poked him in the eye.

"Ow," he screamed and slapped the nose away, "Take them away."

"Can no one bring me Shrek," he whined as he slammed both his fists onto his table. "Where is he? How hard can it be? I want him! I want him! I want him!"

The door opened and he heard "Stiltskin!"

He turned around quickly with a smile as he watched Shrek walk into the room.

"I hear ya lookin' for me," Shrek announced.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed and said, "Alright! Finally!"

"Who turned him in? Who gets the deal of a lifetime," he announced as he walked toward Shrek in glee.

"I do," Shrek stated and grabbed the contract away from him.

"What? But..bu-"

"I'm turnin' myself in. I get the deal of a life time," Shrek answered harshly.

Rumpelstiltskin watched in shock as Shrek walked toward his table and pulled a feather from Fifi's tail and dipped it into the magic golden ink.

"That means you have to give me anythin' I want," Shrek informed him as he sat down in front of the contract.

"Ah ah ah," Rumpelstiltskin announced and threw himself on top of the contract, "Only true love's kiss can break your contract."

He stood up and added, "You really thought that you were just going to come in here and do dodododo in hereand get your life back?"

"I'm not here to get my life back," Shrek informed.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at him in confusion and asked, "Then what do you want?"

"I want all the ogres to be set free," Shrek informed.

...

Lucy watched as Fifi waddled up the stairs. She could barely speak as she looked down at the half eaten peach that she had eaten.

It was the only way that she could make sure that Rumpelstiltskin would learn a lesson. He wasn't going to learn a lesson by having this life ripped away from him. He had to know what it was like to have a life that he cared about ripped away from him before he truly cared.

"Fifi," she whispered and stuck her hand out to the overgrown goose.

"Please help me," she said softly as the goose slowly waddled toward her.

"I will try and reverse the enchantment that was placed on you," she whispered and took a deep breath.

Fifi honked at the woman that lay on the floor.

"Please," she whispered.

**Reminder: The video for this story is on my Tumblr page if you care to take a peek.**


	15. Realize What You Had

**Chapter Fifteen: Realized What You Had**

"I don't know," Rumpelstiltskin announced as the witched pulled Shrek behind him. "Not much of a story book ending. The noble Shrek turns himself in to save a bunch of filthy ogres."

The witches placed shackles on his wrists as he replied, "All that matters is that their free and Fiona is safe."

"Ahh," he said and flourished his hand about in the air at the cuteness of Shrek's words, "I'd bet Fiona would be really touched," he said and placed his hands on the right side of his cheek and batted his eyes, "to hear that. But hey," he said as he moved around the witches, "I guess you can tell her yourself."

Shrek watched as Rumpelstiltskin and the witches moved to reveal Fiona chained to the other side of the wall.

"Fiona," Shrek screamed and tried to run toward her but the chains were connected together and it was for naught.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed as he watched the two rush toward each other as he stood in the middle of them.

"Stiltskin! We had a deal," Shrek informed him harshly. "You agreed to free all ogres."

"Oh yea," Rumpelstiltskin said like he had forgotten about the deal, "But Fiona isn't all ogre is she?"

He looked at him with evil eyes and smiled just as evilly.

"By day one way by night another, blarty blarty blar," Rumpelstiltskin reminded harshly as he looked at Shrek harshly.

He laughed and turned away from them and started to skip as his laughter over took him.

"Nobody's smart but me," he sang as he skipped away from his two prisoners.

"Yeah," Rumpelstiltskin announced in joy. "My new pretty ball!"

He watched as the witches pulled it up to the highest ceiling. As he looked up he wondered why Lucy had yet to come down.

"Didn't it look bigger in the catalog," he asked as he looked it over. "I guess this will have to do."

"Witches," he announced in glee as they directed the lights to follow him across the ball room floor. "Finally the moment we've all been waiting for. The main event of the evening!"

The floor parted ways and Shrek and Fiona were watching each other from below.

"I present Shrek and Fiona," he announced as he watched them interact with each other happily.

"And now to put the past behind us once and for all, I give ya a princess's worst nightmare!"

He watched in glee as the red dragon rushed into the room breathing fire across the room.

He laughed as he watched the ogres try to hide from the large beast. He knew that it would be for nothing though. The dragon would find them and eat them.

His plan was coming to a close but then an annoying voice erupted from over him. He knew that it was not Lucy because the voice was way too ugly.

"All you've got to do is call and I'll be there yeah yeah yeah," Donkey sang.

"Donkey," Shrek asked.

"And Puss," Donkey stated as Puss in Boots clawed his way down the rope that held the large ball to the ceiling.

"In boots," Puss stated and taped his feet against the crystal of the ball.

There was a loud noise and the ball burst into large pieces as filthy ogres jumped out with all sorts of different weapons.

A large ogre came rushing toward Rumpelstiltskin and he ran as fast as his little legs would take him. He felt air under his feet as Baba grabbed him and flew him toward safety.

She sat him down on the stairs beside the silver cage where Lucy had been. He looked over the rail and watched as his castle was being ransacked by the ogres.

"Rumpelstiltskin," he heard a soft voice call to him.

He turned quickly to see Lucy sitting beside him in the darkest corner. He could see that something was horribly wrong with her. She could barely speak or move.

"Lucy," he replied and rushed toward her and looked into her sad eyes. He could see the tear stains that had fallen before.

"It was the only way that I could save you," she whispered and placed her hand on his cheek and smiled softly even though it pained her to do so.

"What's happened to you," he whispered in shock.

He watched as the half-eaten peach rolled out of her hands and across the floor.

"Why," he asked in confusion as he looked over her.

She was dying.

"To save the Rumpelstiltskin that is good," she replied and her hand fell away from him. "Go now. The ogres are coming."

Rumpelstiltskin did not want to go but he was forced to when the ogres rushed up to him with weapons of various sorts.

He watched as the ogre that had garlic in his facial hair threw chimichangas at his witches and made them fall off their brooms.

This was a disaster.

Lucy forced herself to stand to see what was happening. She watched as Rumpelstiltskin hopped onto the banister and looked over the ogres.

"Boo," he announced and flung himself over the side.

"No," she screamed and rushed over to the side along with the ogres.

She watched as Rumpelstiltskin rode on Fifi's back but it was too late for her to grab onto the chain that Shrek had thrown around Fifi's foot. The ogres were pushing against her so hard that it caused the banister to break and she lost her footing and fell.

Lucy fell to the floor and she smiled as her magic took effect one last time. She landed softly on the floor but she could not move. Her life was coming to an end and for once in her life she felt at peace. She no longer felt guilty for what she had put all the people that she had placed enchantments on.

It was her destiny to enchant them just as it was her destiny to help Rumpelstiltskin feel something other than selfishness or greed.

She watched as Shrek jerked on the chain that was attached to Fifi's foot. She couldn't do anything to help Rumpelstiltskin. He had to lay in the bed that he had made for himself.

She could see that Fiona had caught him and a small smile came across her face.

"Victory is ours," Fiona screamed and held Rumpelstiltskin in the air.

That was when he saw what he did not want to see. He finally saw the glimpse of Lucy laying on the floor. She wasn't moving.

He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he was held above all of the ogres. He knew that what they saw they would interpret as a defeated face but he knew the truth. What was on his face was heartbreak.

The one woman that brought some peace and joy to his life now lay lifeless on the littered floor of his castle.

Rumpelstiltskin quickly moved out of Fiona's grasp and rushed toward Lucy's body. He had to be quick about this. He knew that he wouldn't have enough time to say goodbye to her.

As he grabbed her hand he looked down at her and smiled.

She was still alive.

"Rumpel," he heard her whisper and look up at him. "You still have to guess my name."

"Lucy," he stated, "Don't worry about that okay?"

He watched as she smiled and replied, "That's right. You've guessed it correctly."

"What," he asked as he looked down at her as sadness filled his heart.

"Remember I told you-"

"You are a trickster," he finished for her with a smile.

He felt the large ogre grab him up and he tried to hold onto Lucy's hand as he screamed for them to let him go.

"No no no," he cried as he watched Lucy take in her last breath.

"Looks like we are having curly toed weirdo tonight," the ogre announced as he pulled Rumpelstiltskin away.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes were drawn to something that he never thought possible at this point. He watched as Shrek started to fade away.

But the thing was, he no longer cared.

"His day is up," Rumpelstiltskin informed just before the ogre squeezed his throat.

He watched as Shrek and Fiona talked together and he couldn't help but thinking about Lucy once more. There would be no more conversations between the two ever again. He would be alone once again.

He watched as Shrek disappeared in front of him and it gave him some relief.

He heard the cat speak and he looked up as the sun rose over them. Fiona was still an ogre!

"It's not possible," he stated in disbelief.

He watched as everyone around him started to disappear into a gold dust. He jumped out of the ogre's arms and watched as Fifi disappeared in the golden dust.

"Fifi," he screamed and then turned quickly to see that Lucy's body still sat in the place where she had died.

"Lucy," he stated and rushed toward her as everyone else disappeared around him. He reached her and looked down at her pale body but it was too late she had disappeared in the golden dust just as the floor started to fall apart around him.

"No," he screamed as he was taken up in the golden tornado.

And his world came to an end.

He had nothing…


	16. The Enchanting Truth

**Chapter Sixteen: The Enchanting Truth**

**A/N: Last chapter :)**

There was nothing left for Rumpelstiltskin as he sat in his cage. He had long ago given up throwing insults, cussing, and even trying to make a new deal with Shrek. He was just there.

He was left alone in this little prison in the swamp with ogres.

His punishment was not to be put in a tiny bird cage.

Shrek had picked the best punishment and torture that he could think of. He had been left alone to think about the loss of someone that had been important to him. It had been exactly one year since the incident that had ended him with this punishment.

He was to live in the misery that he had caused that horrid fate that had befallen his princess. He was to live with unanswered questions about her. He was to live with the guilt of keeping her locked away. He had to live with everything.

The last song that he had heard from her echoed in his memory.

_**It's too late to apologize…**_

It was too late to apologize.

Above all that little fact hurt him even more. He had been so adamant about trying to keep his kingdom that he had neglected how much she was trying to save his good side.

Now it seemed that was once his good side had now morphed into a self hatred that outdid the want and greed of his bad side.

He watched as Shrek moved to go to the outhouse once again.

"How's it going Rumpel," he asked with a smile.

He didn't reply.

He never did anymore.

Fiona had watched this every day and felt pity for the little man. Shrek had told her of everything that happened, including that the little man had been very concerned of some woman that had died on the ballroom floor from a fall.

As Shrek came back in, she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm going to go talk to him," she informed him.

"No Fiona, he will just swindle you with some-"

"Look at him Shrek," she demanded and pointed out her kitchen window.

Shrek peered over her shoulder and looked at the little man and shrugged his head. He was content in ignoring how the little guy felt. Rumpelstiltskin had put him through hell and back.

"He's completely heartbroken," she informed quickly as she looked back to her husband and grabbed his large green hands.

"I don't care and neither should you," Shrek retorted.

"Shrek," she said in a calm voice. "Do you know what real heartbreak is like? I do Shrek. When you sit in a tower because you know deep down inside that your parents can't stand the sight of you. That's heartbreak."

Shrek rolled his eyes. He did not want to have this argument and he knew that Fiona would just win this argument like she won every other argument.

"Fine," he muttered and walked into the living room to give his young children some attention as his wife walked out the front door to visit with the little trickster.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes as he watched the wife of Shrek come out the door and sit beside him.

"You want to talk about it," Fiona asked in sweet motherly voice.

"Oh about you letting me out of this cage," he asked with a small smile as he looked down at her in hope.

"No about this woman that Shrek told me about," she stated softly and watched him sit down slowly. He turned his back on her and shook his head.

"There's nothing to talk about. She died," he answered.

"You can't keep it all to yourself," she informed him like a mother. "Was she pretty? Was she smart?"

She watched as Rumpelstiltskin sighed heavily and his shoulders shrugged in a movement that seemed like he was crying but then she heard the hint of laughter.

"She was the one that put the enchantment on you," he answered as he turned quickly.

"Oh," she announced quickly. She had never met the one that was to blame for her curse. In reality, she did not hold any illwill toward the enchantress. It was her destiny to be rescued by Shrek and become an ogre.

"Boy, was she beautiful and she could sing too," he replied with a smile as he remembered the first time that he had heard her sing in his gardens.

"Well I can-"

"And she didn't kill birds. Her voice was as soft as a cloud," he interrupted, deliberately insulting the female ogre.

"How did she die?"

At this question she saw sadness in the little trickster's green eyes.

"Suicide," he answered.

Fiona could hear the beginning of a sob in his throat. She suddenly felt very guilty for asking that question.

"She ate a peach," he added, "to save me from myself. She wanted me to have something to care about after it was all said and done. That was her reasoning behind everything. For coming to my castle and getting caught, I realize that now. That is why she dealt with me."

Fiona did not know what to say to this. It was a rather strange thought that someone could commit suicide by eating a peach.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to look at her and shook his head.

"Do you think she's out there somewhere," Rumpelstiltskin asked so softly that she had barely heard his words.

"Well it was a false reality," Fiona answered. "She could still be out there."

"Hey, yeah," he replied with a smile, his hopes now rising. He hadn't thought of it that way at all.

"Fiona," Shrek hollered.

Fiona turned away and then looked back at the little man in the cage.

"You feel better?"

Rumpelstiltskin did not answer her. The truth was that he did not feel better about talking about his little princess. He missed her beyond belief. He knew that she was gone.

...

Night came early for Rumpelstiltskin and he sat up and watched the stars in sky through the bars of his cage. He watched as a shooting star fell from the sky and he remembered a little song that Lucy had sung to him forever ago.

_**If your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme.**_

He sighed and closed his eyes as the star soared in the sky.

"I wish Lucy was here," he whispered softly, abandoning his annoying little voice. He wanted this more than any crown, more than having Fifi back, more than killing Shrek, and more than being taller. He wanted his little singing princess back.

A snap rang through his ears as he turned to look in the darkness. No one was there but there was a singing that entered his voice.

"_When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you," _ the voice sang in the shadows.

Rumpelstiltskin looked around despiratley. He wanted to believe so badly that this was Lucy coming back to him.

He looked in the darkness and smiled as he saw a small light coming toward him.

"Lucy," he whispered as the form moved closer to him. He hadn't noticed that he had started jumping in happiness.

"No," the voice announced sternly.

Rumpelstiltskin watched as the woman came closer and he could get a good look at her. It had been a woman from his past. The woman that cursed him to be forever short. He looked over her too see that she was dressed as a peasant still but this time she held a beautiful red rose in her hand.

"You still alive," he asked as he looked her over.

"And you're still short," the old woman replied sharply.

"And whose fault is that," Rumpelstiltskin asked harshly.

"Nice cage," the old woman announced and placed her bony hands on the cage and scraped her fingers against the bars.

"Shhh," Rumpelstiltskin hissed, "You will wake Shrek and Fiona and Shrek will throw his shoes at me!"

"Oh I don't think they will be a problem Rumpelstiltskin," she stated with a smile.

"Yeah alright," he announced and turned away from her.

"I heard your wish Rumpelstiltskin," she announced and watched as the green eyed man turned to look at her.

"You want this woman more than anything in the world. Why is she so precious to you now? Why didn't you realize it in that reality that you created," the old woman asked.

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at his hands and then into the woman's blue eyes. He shook his head and replied, "I find it hard to wake up in the morning or to fall asleep without the memories that I shared with her popping into my mind."

The woman watched as he clawed at his head.

"It's like she has cursed me for what I did," he admitted quickly, "If I would have known then what I know now I would have given up everything just to save her."

"Do you think that she would forgive you," she asked.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the woman and thought.

"I don't want her to forgive me," he answered softly. "I don't deserve it. I should have listened to her and now I'm paying the price."

The woman said nothing as she watched the little man start to break down in front of her.

"Would you like to know her story," the old woman announced and immediately smiled as Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her.

"Your little princess, she was the daughter of a great fae king and queen. She committed a terrible sin and was punished with a brand and a curse. A curse of giving the worst enchantments. She was to watch as men and women struggled to find their happily ever after while she would forever be cursed. The men that had condemned her also blamed her parents and had them beheaded in front of her and then she was placed in the dungeons."

"That's why she cried for all the kings and queens," Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Exactly," the old woman announced.

"Now it is my turn to ask you the question Rumpelstiltskin," the old woman asked as she looked to the man in the cage. "Would you give up your little powers to have Lucy back?"

"You can do that," he asked in astonishment. "If you could I would give them up in a heartbeat."

"Then close your eyes," the old woman demanded.

Rumpelstiltskin did as he was told and closed his eyes tight. He wanted to have her once again.

Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes as a bright light overtook him. He watched as the old woman was covered in a bright purple light and her body transformed into the form of Lucy.

He couldn't believe his eyes as he looked over the woman that he had thought had died.

"You," he asked as he looked her over in a light blue dress.

"Me," she whispered.

"I told you that I had met you before," she whispered with a smile. "I've tried to help you all along."

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed on tight to the bars and smiled at her as he tried to reach out for her.

"Oh Rumpelstiltskin," she said with a small laugh, "Looks like you are my little caged bird now."

Rumpelstiltskin watched as she pulled the cage off of its hook and walked away from the home of the ogre family and through the swamp.

"Aren't you going to release me," he asked as he looked up at her.

"In a little while," she announced with a smile.

"But first I think it appropriate that I keep that old deal of ours. You have proved yourself worthy of the end of my old enchantment," she answered as she placed the cage softly on the ground and unlatched it.

She watched as Rumpelstiltskin quickly made his way out and looked up at her. He was still in shock. He had believed that for a year that she had perished in the other reality.

"I shall make you tall once again Rumpelstiltskin," she whispered and snapped her fingers with a smile on her face.

...

Shrek woke up earlier than usual on this spring morning. He could hear the rain falling on the top of his tree and he really had to fight the want to stay in bed.

"Shrek," he heard Fiona's sleepy voice.

"Yes," he said in his equally sleepy voice.

"You have to cover up Rumpel from the rain."

Shrek sighed and pulled himself out of the bed and pulled on his bathrobe as he made his way out of their bedroom and toward the front door.

As he walked out the door he felt a strange presence around him and he shivered at its strangeness. He turned to where he had left the cage and he felt shock come over him.

The cage was gone.

Had Rumpelstiltskin signed his own contract in order to get out of the cage?

Had somebody helped him?

As he walked closer, he saw a red rose laying on the ground. He bent down quickly and pulled it up, being careful of its sharp thorns.

"I've taken care of Rumpelstiltskin. Thanks for keeping my little bird safe and in a pretty little cage. Love always Lucy," he said allowed as he read a small note that was wrapped around the stem of the rose.

"Lucy," he asked as he scratched his head.

He looked down at the rose and shrugged his large shoulders.

Maybe this mystery was best left unsolved.

Besides the outhouse was waiting for him…

**And they all lived happily ever after! :D**


End file.
